Doughnuts make the world go round
by MoonRyoko
Summary: SM/Trigun X-over. Sequel to "Love and Peace Moon Style". Setsuna is having a fit, Haruka and Michiru forced to babysit a 134 years old hunk from another dimension, Inners have no idea what a heck is going on and Usagi has a very bad day. Vash is back!
1. Default Chapter

Just like I promised, here is the sequel to "Love and Peace Moon Style". I hope you like it! I am very grateful to Usa-chan for being my one and only editor. Thank you guys for all of your support, I would never write anything, if I didn't get all of those wonderful reviews. Title belongs to Momo-chan, please visit her site at: http://momogurl.tripod.com/page1.html Thank you, Momo-chan!  
  
Time line: Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon Supers, after the episode where Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon switched bodies, absolutely hysterical! And for Trigun - ::cries:: yep, right after that episode where Vash kills Legato.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Trigun. Honestly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Usagi woke up in the middle of the night. Her pajamas were so tight on her that she couldn't breathe. She tried to stretch and fell off Mamoru's bed that she was sharing with Chibi-Usa. "Ouch!" She looked herself over. "I am big again! Thank Heavens! I thought I would be stuck like that forever!" She checked on Chibi-Usa who was whimpering in her sleep also back to her original form. "That would be horrible if we didn't change back." Usagi shivered as she thought of Chibi-Usa marrying Mamo-chan instead of her and herself going to the elementary school, eating oatmeal for breakfast and getting ready for bed at 8 PM. "Gosh, by the time I would be a grown up, everyone else would be so old! Nobody would want to be with me!" Usagi sniffled. She felt terribly sorry for herself. Her friends from junior high and senshi would move on with their life. Go to college, get married, raise kids and forget all about her". This was so depressing. Then she thought of something and smiled through her tears: "Hey, Vash The Stampede probably would still be around! How old was he the last time I saw him? One Hundred and thirty something? Heck, he looked like he was no older then 20 to me!" Usagi giggled at the memory of that day that they spent together. "I wonder how he is doing.I hope he is ok.". She tried to suppress a sudden feeling of despair.  
  
Something wasn't right. She reached for her locket and lightly brushed it with the tips of her fingers. For some reason it felt very cold to her. She was trying to open the locket and look at it, but it was too dark and Usagi didn't want to turn on the lights and wake Chibi Usa. She gently changed the little girl in her pajamas and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Late morning that day, Chibi Usa and Usagi both were running on full speed to the park where Pallapalla had taken the Dream Mirrors from another batch of people. Both of the girls without a single word made a turn into the shaded and empty alley pulling their lockets out and screaming their transformation phrase. Transformed Chibi Moon was running ahead of Usagi screaming in annoyance. "Usagi-chan! You are so slow, transform already!" When she didn't hear a word back from the older girl she stopped.  
  
Usagi was sitting in the middle of the alley looking at her locket. Her worst nightmare was coming true again. Only a few months ago she couldn't transform into Sailor Moon and only her and Mamoru's combine powers provided her with more magical strength. But Chibi-Usa and her just got an upgrade from Pegasus! What in the world was going on!  
  
The Sailor Senshi appeared at the end of the alley. "Here they are! Chibi Moon! Usagi! What's wrong guys! We couldn't feel Sailor Moon's transformation!"  
  
Sailor Mercury pulled out her computer. "Go on guys, I'll stay with Usagi and see what is going on here, maybe it's some minor problem that was caused by Usagi and Chibi-Usa's body switching yesterday."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen landed next to Chibi Moon. "They were back to normal this morning, Chibi Usa was able to transform, aren't they using the same source of power?"  
  
"My Crystal" - sobbed Usagi-"It feels dead! Just like the last time!"  
  
"Usako, I am sure it's going to be ok, please let Amy take a look at it. We will take care of the problem in the park."  
  
Amy put her computer down. "I am all out of ideas" She looked closely at the jewel. Strange blinking lights were clearly visible deep inside of the Crystal. Amy looked closer. "This is so strange, I can't explain what exactly wrong with it. It's not broken, it's just .weird."  
  
Luna jumped on Usagi's bed where the blonde was lying sobbing in her pillow. "Usagi, what was you last memory of the Crystal? When did you use it last?"  
  
"Last battle with PallaPalla. It was working fine! Then we went to Mamo- chan's apartment and then straight to bed. I didn't use it since then!" Usagi grew thoughtful for a minute. "Well, it did feel strange when I touched it last night."  
  
"Why did you touch it, Usagi?" the black feline's voice was dangerously quiet.  
  
"Well, I woke up and noticed that both me and Chibi-Usa were back to normal, then I thought how horrible it would be if we stayed like that forever then I thought how V.." she choked on the name realizing that none of the Senshi knew about Vash. Only Setsuna.  
  
"Usagi" - Luna was very worried now, Usagi was hiding something from them, - "What were you trying to say before! Whom were you thinking of? It's very important, you know that your Crystal can grant your wishes when it used properly."  
  
Usagi jumped off the bed when a sudden thought accrued to her. "I need to see Setsuna. Now. I know the way to fix the Crystal and I know who can do it."  
  
  
  
Setsuna spilled coffee on her lap: "YOU LET THAT PUNK TOUCH YOUR CRYSTAL! Usagi! You are even more irresponsible then I thought!"  
  
"He wouldn't do anything wrong like that!" Usagi felt very protective of her friend from another dimension.  
  
"Ok, Usagi, what is it you are suggesting?" Setsuna tried to keep her shaking hands still.  
  
Usagi walked to the window and quietly said. "It's just I think that Vash is in some sort of trouble."  
  
Setsuna got off her seat dropping the chair on the floor. "What does it have to do with your Crystal, Usagi! Vash is a big boy with enormous amount of power and can take perfect care of himself!"  
  
Usagi opened her locket and looked at the now gray and lifeless ginzuishou. "Well, that day, when we talked in the park, our powers combined. He restored all my energy but in exchange, I think my Crystal gained an ability to react to his power, so when he is in trouble I can feel it."  
  
"Rubbish!" Setsuna was trying to pull the chair off the floor and dropped it again when she heard Usagi's words. "You are just trying to see him again! I know it was a huge mistake to bring him here, and now I am paying for that. You do understand that the future will dramatically change when we bring him here again?"  
  
Usagi eyed Setsuna for a few moments. "That's ok, Setsuna, maybe you can think of something else. What if I go there? I can bring my Crystal to him and see if he can help me"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!"  
  
After Usagi begged and whined for an hour, Setsuna finally gave in and promised to see what she could do to help Usagi travel to Vash's dimension. She closed the door in the computer room of the Crystal Tokyo. She was trying to pull some information on Vash from the Universal Library. When she viewed the pictures of the power plants on his planet, Setsuna came to the decision that Usagi could be right after all. Vash could fix the Crystal.  
  
The Guardian of Time didn't believe even for a minute that the Crystal could be reacting to Vash's emotional or physical state. Setsuna always had her explanation for everything and there was no way that clown was somehow connected to this dimension. Even with her power as the Guardian of Time she could not allow Usagi to stay in Vash's dimension more then just a few minutes, time difference between the two worlds was too strong. She wasn't even sure that her power alone would be enough for the transport.  
  
With great shame Setsuna realized that she knew nothing of the ginzuishou. This great source of power belongs to Usagi and only Usagi would know how to use it. From the times of the Silver Millennium, the Crystal was a big mystery. The jewel had a mind of its own and in the wrong hands it's power was disastrous. The use of all of its power could lead to the death of the holder. Setsuna was sure that Crystal wasn't broken. That would endanger Usagi's life. She had no choice but to ask for help. She put her head on her folded arms and yawned. Multiple lights and memories floated in her tired mind: loud popping noise of opened bottles of champagne on Usagi's wedding, Haruka and Michuru together with the Inners and Chibi-Usa throwing rice and coins onto laughing newlyweds, Usagi's bachelorette beach party, Chibi-Usa's first birthday. Setsuna's mouth opened in the silent scream when instead of calm and handsome face of King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo her mind showed her Vash The Stampede wearing a silly clown hat and a fake red nose blowing candles on Chibi-Usa's birthday cake. Setsuna awoke from her own terrified screaming; she stopped for a second to catch her breath and then let out another long and desperate scream. 


	2. Intruder

Hello there;  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I am glad that you liked the sequel, me and my dear editor Usa-chan work on it really hard!  
  
When I wrote this chapter I couldn't help but mumble Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, well, you know how it goes: "Mama, just killed the man, put the gun against his head pulled the trigger now he is dead, Mama. blah, blah" Well, I guess you understand now what this chapter is all about ::sniffles:: Poor Vashie!  
  
  
  
Meryl shut the door in Vash's room and closed her eyes fighting tears. She could hear his devastating cries and tried to separate herself from it all. She didn't know how to help him and she didn't know anyone who could. She sadly sighed and went to find Milly. Maybe a cup of coffee would clear her head and then they both could think of how to deal with the current situation.  
  
Vash wanted to die. He wished he placed that gun to his own head and fired. That would be such an easy thing to do. But who would stop his brother after that? To let all humanity die because of the fact that he is a weakling? He clenched his teeth. He didn't know what to do anymore, how to end this madness without other people getting hurt; he didn't have much time before Knives would make his next move. If only he had more time to think about it all.  
  
Sudden bright light in the darkened room made him sit up and cover his eyes with his arm. Everything happened so fast that he couldn't even reach for his gun when somebody landed on top of him. Wincing at the sharp pain in his wounds he flipped the person on their back pinning the intruder hard against the bed.  
  
"Mphh" Usagi was so scared she couldn't even talk. The fact that someone was holding her by her throat wasn't helping either. She was in the complete darkness and couldn't move. She wasn't even sure if she was in the right place or even right dimension. It would be perfect just to faint, but Usagi wanted to find out her whereabouts first.  
  
Vash felt a frantic heartbeat of the person crushed down under him. He didn't want to get up to turn on the lights and lose his hold on the intruder. He just realized that the intruder's build was very delicate, it could be either a very petite woman or a child. Vash moved his hand a little bit lower letting go of the late night visitor's neck and realized blushing that this indeed was a girl. 'If it is Meryl, she is going to flip!'  
  
"Hentai!" he heard an all too familiar shriek and got a hard slap in the face.  
  
'Nope, not Meryl but worse.' Vash sighed. "What are you doing here, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi was overjoyed to hear the Humanoid Typhoon's voice. She happily squeaked and threw her arms around him. "I made it! I made it! It's you, Vash! I am so happy I found you!"  
  
Vash pulled her arms away from his neck and firmly shook her. "I asked you a question, Usagi, what are you doing here?"  
  
Usagi got quiet when she heard his stern voice. Something wasn't right here. She had a bad feeling growing inside of her. The clouds on the dark sky let the full Moon get through, blurry white light filled the room and Usagi was able to see Vash and her surroundings. She let out a small cry and covered her mouth in shock. The man that was sitting in front of her didn't look anything like the wild humorous fellow she met only a couple of months ago. His eyes were a dull color, his clothes were stained with blood that was coming through the fresh bandages on his chest. His blond hair was long and messily falling over his eyes giving him a troubled and haunted look. His lips were pressed hard together and his hands that were still holding Usagi by her shoulders were not gentle.  
  
He gave Usagi another shake demanding the answer. "I.I am sorry.I came here because I thought you could help me.Please. you are hurting me.!" Usagi started crying. She was very scared. "I was right. you are in some sort of trouble, please tell me what is going on Vash!"  
  
Vash didn't seem to be listening to her. He abruptly let go of the girl and got to his feet.  
  
"Help you? You've come here to seek my help? Do you even know where you are?"  
  
He lifted Usagi from the bed, held her up and practically yelled in her face: "We are not on a picnic here, Usagi! If you want to stay alive you have to get out of here immediately! I won't help you! I can't help you! Everything I've ever done is hurt people! I have a 60 billion double dollar bounty on my head and all the people on this planet want me dead including my dear brother!"  
  
Tears were streaming down Usagi's face. She felt like she was in the middle of a nightmare. 'I am going to wake up in a minute and never sleep again!'  
  
Vash looked like he gone mad. He grabbed Usagi by her arm and dragged her to the door. Then he suddenly stopped and took her to the window instead. 'I don't want Meryl and Milly to see her, they will ask questions and I have no explanation how a 15 year old girl appeared in my bedroom.' He opened the window and pushed Usagi out. Closing it, he sat on the floor and cried.  
  
Usagi with her eyes as big as dinner plates was spread on the ground. Thankfully it was a first floor with the windows built very low. 'What just happened." One minute she had Vash screaming at her in pure rage, the next she was lying outside with her face in the dust. She got up brushing her clothes off trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Why was Vash was so mad with her? She didn't do anything! She had nowhere to go. How dare he threw her out like that! Setsuna sent Usagi here hoping that Vash could fix her Crystal. She could not transport herself back without his help. She had to get him to listen to her. Usagi lifted her body through the window back in the room. "Vash!" she called, sniffing, "Please don't be mad at me, I don't know what happened to you and why you are so mad at me, but please let me help you! I can't stand seeing you hurt like that; it's hurting me too! It's not my fault that my Crystal is reacting to your power, I didn't mean for this to happen!" She fell from the window onto the floor and lay on it sobbing.  
  
The girl felt Vash lifting her up and tightly wrapping his arms around her. "I am sorry, Usagi, it's not you fault that I failed. I failed everyone: Rem, Wolfwood, girls, all the people that cared about me, and even you, Usagi. When I said that people die when they get involved with me, it was true."  
  
"Oh, Vash! Don't say that! You are not a failure! How can you say that? Please don't feel that way about yourself!" Usagi closed her eyes "I wish I could help you, I'll be willing to give out all of my power just to make you feel better"  
  
"You'll be wasting your precious energy on someone like me." Vash's face was gloomy. He looked into Usagi's face and whispered, his eyes holding eternal pain. "I killed him, I killed Legato, Usagi, I had no choice, my friends were in great danger. I wish there was another way, but I didn't think of it!" He was angry, frustrated, tired.  
  
Usagi's face turned serious. "Sometimes there is no other way, Vash, think about it. Other choice could hold more danger and risking the life of many more people. I am not telling you that killing is right, but when you are trapped and there is only one way out, you have to take it!"  
  
"What do you know about killing? You live a fairytale life! Magic, knights in shiny armor, beautiful sorcerers protecting the planet! This world is nothing like yours! It's full of anger, pain and desire to survive!"  
  
Usagi freed herself from Vash's hold on her and got on her feet. "You know nothing about my world, Vash! Yes, it may seem like a beautiful place, but there are tears and pain there too! And I have to make my choice every day! My destiny is decided for me and I can't make even one wrong step without affecting it somehow. I know when I will get married, how many kids I will have and when I will die! You think I save the day and there are no consequences? You are wrong, Vash! I read the newspapers, I watch TV! There are people who get hurt during our battles and we are too involved fighting the monsters and can't see people getting injuries, or worse." Usagi was crying, letting out her frustrations. Her and her friends never spoke about it. It hurt too much to deal with the situation and all of them kept their feelings deep inside: guilt, sorrow, anger for not being able to help everyone.  
  
"We're just doing our job, trying to stop the bad guy from hurting more people." Usagi sadly smiled remembering how she met Vash for the first time. "I was trying to save the butterfly but not kill the spider, well spiders and butterflies live by the course of nature, the spider is trying to catch his breakfast, lunch, and dinner to stay alive. Our enemies are not trying to survive. They are after the power to dominate the world or to kill people. We can't allow that."  
  
They sat quiet for a while. Vash was trying to comprehend everything that Usagi had told him. He felt ashamed of himself for saying all those cruel words to her. Was his path wrong? Was Rem wrong? Or did he just misunderstand her? His head was hurting from all the questions he was asking himself. He had to do something. He spent two weeks in this town feeling sorry for himself without lifting a finger, with Milly and Meryl protecting him from the angry crowd. How pathetic was that?  
  
Usagi didn't feel like herself either. Her sudden outburst surprised her, she was hoping she didn't make Vash mad. 'Yeah, like he is going to listen to a 15 years old kid, I have only been fighting for a year or so, he's been at this business for God knows how long.'  
  
Vash suddenly got up and walked up to Usagi. "I am sorry, you didn't have to see me like this. I apologize for my behavior, you are a mere child, but you understand about all of this more then I do. Thank you for letting me know how you feel. It's still not safe for you to stay here. You have to contact your friends and leave this place. In the morning I have some important things to do and I can't have you stay here, I might not come back. Vash took pause and then shook his head trying to get rid of the bad thoughts. "Now, Usagi, show me what is wrong with your Crystal."  
  
Usagi wiped her face and sniffed. "Where are you going? Will you be safe? Please be careful! I don't want anything happen to you, please promise you are going to be ok!" She clasped his hand.  
  
Vash sadly smiled and brushed her forehead with his lips. "Of course. I am going to do something that I should've done long time ago. Your Crystal, Usagi". He took the locket Usagi gave him and opened it.  
  
Usagi's locket was empty. The most powerful source of power in the Universe was gone. 


	3. Disaster

Hello all! I am glad to present you another chapter. It's fun to work on this fanfiction, thanks to the reviewers and my dear editor Usa-chan. I wouldn't be here without you, guys.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to write this! Gomen! I don't own a lot of things, among them Trigun and Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Vash raised one light eyebrow. Usagi gulped. Now was a good time to faint. They both were intently looking at the locket as if it would help the Crystal to appear by just staring at the empty spot.  
  
"I.I'll go look under the bed." Usagi was shaking. She had a bad feeling about it, a VERY bad feeling.  
  
She searched everywhere, even outside, by the window. Her Crystal was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
Vash put the empty locket on the table and looked under his bed where Usagi was laying quietly sobbing.  
  
"It was here, I swear! I am not lying!"  
  
The blonde outlaw sighed and offered Usagi his hand helping her to her feet.  
  
"Are you sure you had it with you when you came here?"  
  
"Yes! I never leave my locket! And the Crystal is always inside, I never was able to pull it out!"  
  
Vash miserably sat on the bed with the hysterically crying Usagi in his lap. 'This is going to be a long night'  
  
  
  
Setsuna was worried. She kept walking around the room and looking at her watch, Haruka and Michuru would be coming back any time now. The successful outer senshi owned a beautiful mansion right outside the City, and the Guardian of Time was always welcome here, while off the Time Gate duty. Setsuna had Usagi come over as soon as both partners left. That was almost 10 hours ago. She felt like pulling out her own hair. She should've never let Usagi travel to another dimension. They would try to figure out what to do with the Crystal here. She finally gave up and transformed. With the blink of an eye she was at the Time Gate.  
  
"I bet the little fool got herself in trouble again."  
  
  
  
Setsuna hated to be right all the time. She was holding a sobbing Usagi and giving her dirtiest look to the Humanoid Typhoon.  
  
"Calm yourself, Usagi. We have other things to worry about, the most important is how we are going to get out of here!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi stopped crying.  
  
"The only way I was able to transport you here is to draw on extra strength from your Crystal, I won't be able to transport us both back without it. I am suggesting you left the Crystal behind, but if you didn't, we will never be able to come back to this dimension again."  
  
"Hold on." Vash narrowed his eyes. "But Usagi said that her Crystal was broken, how could you draw the power from it for the transport?"  
  
"None of this would have happened if you didn't touch it!" Setsuna finally found someone to blame for all of her great grief besides herself. "The Crystal still had some of its power left but it was possibly damaged, nobody in our dimension knows what is wrong with it."  
  
Vash slightly paled.  
  
Usagi threw herself between Setsuna and Vash:  
  
"Stop it Setsuna! It's not his fault, he didn't mean to cause any harm to my Crystal! He knew what he was doing! Besides it worked fine after Vash left, you can't blame him for anything!"  
  
Setsuna heavily sighed and took a hold of her staff "It's just doesn't matter anymore who's fault is this, we have to go back and take him with us, if the Crystal is still in our dimension he can fix it there and then return to his own world. His power will aid us during the transport. We have to hurry before your parents, Usagi, start looking for you."  
  
Vash didn't say a word; he took the news about his second trip to Usagi's world rather well. With the gloomy expression on his face he thought: 'I was right, everything I touch gets destroyed or damaged, even in Usagi's world I screwed something up.' He lifted his eyes and met Setsuna's icy glare. "I accept the responsibility for the Crystal and will go with you to fix the damage I have done, but please return me to the exact time I left, I have my own problems to deal with when I come back"  
  
Setsuna snorted. "I don't care about your problems. You will go with us no matter what! Safety of our world depends on Usagi's power! Nobody asked you to touch the Crystal in the first place."  
  
Vash sniffed "Why do you hate me so much! What have I ever done to you!"  
  
Setsuna moved her face closer to Vash's, her voice in the dangerous whisper: "You are a potential threat to my perfect future. You will listen to every word I will say and do everything I will tell you to do, or suffer the consequences".  
  
Vash didn't reply and moved closer to Usagi.  
  
When the bright light surrounded them all Vash couldn't help but wonder.  
  
"YOUR perfect future, Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna felt the greatest power aiding her during the transport and smirked. Maybe things were not as bad as they seemed. Usagi was still alive and this meant that the Crystal was near by and not broken. She softly landed in the middle of the room, which happened to be Haruka and Michuru's bedroom.  
  
Usagi and Vash crashed on the floor with a loud thud tangled in a position that made Setsuna blush to the very roots of her green hair. Haruka and Michuru sitting on their bed with eyes as big as the saucers checked out the view before them and both started clapping and whistling in approval.  
  
Setsuna let out a muffled scream and tried to help Usagi to get to her feet. The clumsy blonde finally got off the tall gunman hitting him in the jaw with her foot in the process. Vash bit his tongue and sat on the floor with his eyes full of pain and tears moaning and covering his mouth with both hands.  
  
Haruka was first who found her voice. "So, Setsuna, Usagi, who is your friend?"  
  
Setsuna glared at the outlaw and hatefully spat: "Usagi's male reincarnation, no less!"  
  
Vash waved one hand in greeting still covering his mouth with another.  
  
Setsuna cleared her throat. "I suggest all of you help us look for Usagi's Crystal."  
  
Michiru threw the robe around her shoulders and asked with worry: "Usagi's ginzuishou is gone?" She thought of something and took her talisman mirror in her hands with a sweet smile on her face. "I think I this way we can find it much faster! If you dropped it in this house it can be anywhere!" Her smile turned into the deep frown when she looked in the mirror. "I am afraid it's not here. Actually it's not even in Tokyo!"  
  
Setsuna stopped crawling around the room and Usagi began sobbing again. Setsuna's face showed a true horror: "That can mean only one thing: Usagi lost the ginzuishou on the way to Vash's dimension. It can be anywhere in the Galaxy!"  
  
This was the last straw for Usagi in this the most miserable day. She finally fainted. 


	4. New home Usagi has a secret?

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I am glad that you like it so far. I'll try to get the new chapters out every week. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
I have noticed in the reviews that some of your never watched Trigun before. Of course I am flattered that you read this fanfiction anyway, but if you will get to one of the Trigun websites to read the general information or even better - watch the anime - you will have a better chance understanding the inside jokes and some of the plot! ::grins:: Just trying to advertise my favorite anime here. Did it work??? But I am happy that you are here with me anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I read this scary article about people being sued for writing fanfiction and got REALLY REALLY scared: PLEASE, don't sue me! I don't own anything! Tigun and Sailor Moon belong to their rightful owners.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 4 Usagi has a secret?  
  
  
  
Vash placed unconscious Usagi on the bed. He sat next to her with the worried look on his face clasping her small hand in his.  
  
Michuru brought a wet towel and placed it on the young girl's forehead. She eyed Vash for a few seconds. 'You need to take care of your wounds. I'll find you some clean clothes."  
  
Vash smiled and thanked her. Michuru's heart skipped a bit: there was so much sadness in his smile, it seemed like this man was caring the weight of the whole world on his shoulders.  
  
Haruka and Setsuna were arguing in the living room.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help? I can go with you!"  
  
"I will repeat it one more time, Haruka. First of all: none of you are allowed to visit Crystal Tokyo anymore, and second: if I will have to go to another dimension to get the Crystal, I won't be able to transport us both, even with the help of your planet's power!"  
  
"Well, you got both Usagi and this guy here no problem, why can't you take me with you? You will need help!"  
  
"I work alone, Haruka! All I need for you to do is to watch over Vash for the time that I am gone. And I mean it. Watch his every step. This man has an ability to bring a disaster everywhere he goes! He is called a Humanoid Typhoon for a reason. And his power is even greater then all of ours put together! I saw what he can do, Haruka, and he were the one who transported us back here. And keep him away from Usagi at all cost!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" Haruka kept her fingers crossed behind her back. 'Wow, Setsuna is seriously pissed at this guy, I think I am going to have a lot of fun having him around!'  
  
Setsuna walked back in the bedroom and looked at Usagi who was slowly gaining her consciousness. She eyed the blond for a few minutes and then turned to Michuru.  
  
" I am afraid you and Haruka will have to let Vash stay in your house until I return."  
  
Usagi still a little bit drowsy got in the sitting position and protested:  
  
"He will live in my house! I can't have him stay with the people he doesn't even know!" She threw her arms around Vash and locked him into the tight hug daring anyone to separate them.  
  
Haruka had a mischievous look on her face. "Aw! How cute! Koneko-chan is got a new pet! Well, too bad that your Dad doesn't let you keep these kind of pets in the house!"  
  
Usagi paled: "Well… I could ask Chibi Usa if she could use her Luna-ball on my parents to have them believe that Vash is my cousin!"  
  
"Sure, - Haruka's voice turned into the sensual purr - "And your next step will be brainwashing your dad into having this blond kitten sleep in the same room with you?"  
  
"Iiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Usagi got to her feet clasping her hands in fists.  
  
Michuru lightly slapped Haruka on the shoulder and Setsuna gave her a stare that made sandy blond wish that she was somewhere else instead.  
  
Haruka gulped and grabbed Vash by his arm. "Come on, Doll Face, let's get you cleaned up! Koneko, let me know when you are ready and I will give you a ride home. Ja ne, Setsuna-san!" Haruka quickly disappeared from the room with Vash in tow.  
  
Setsuna sat next to Usagi on the bed and took her hand. "Princess, you know that everything I do is for you and for your future."  
  
Usagi, still red from Haruka's comment, nodded: "I know Setsuna."  
  
Older woman smiled and enveloped the blond in the tight hug. "Don't worry, Princess, I will find your Crystal, I won't fail ".  
  
Vash made sure that the bathroom door was locked and then took off his shirt and soiled bandages. His wounds on the chest were almost completely gone. "Weird. It healed really fast for such deep shot, even for me!" He narrowed his eyes. "I hope Setsuna is coming back soon, I can't stay here too long. I wonder what could've gone wrong with Usagi's Crystal." He remembered her saying that Crystal was responding to his emotions. "I never knew something like that could happen". Yes, indeed, Crystal had an ability to store memories and emotions but Vash thought it could only be memories of the people who own it. It probably was reacting to Vash's power because both powers were so similar. "Like a child drown to his mother." Vash sadly smiled and got in the shower. "I hope Usagi will be ok after all this."  
  
After the shower he took the clothes that Michuru gave him and tried to put it on. He winced when he realized that his pants and the sleeves of his shirt were too short and the buttons on the front wouldn't close. "Damn, It's a girl's clothes!"  
  
He stumbled out of the bathroom muttering to himself and run into Usagi who was waiting for him at the door.  
  
"Vash. I am so sorry I put you through all this. It's all my fault, if I was more responsible, none of it would've happened!"  
  
"Hey, it takes two to tango, you know. I am partially responsible for this situation and I will do whatever it takes to deal with this problem, even wear a girl's clothes!"  
  
Usagi stared at Vash's half covered body and giggled her cheeks turning deep crimson.  
  
Vash froze when Usagi suddenly hugged him pressing her heated face into his bare chest and let out a sigh of relieve when Haruka showed up with the car keys.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Vash" Usagi, still blushing waved goodbye and left with taller woman.  
  
"He is a looker" Haruka commented on the way to Usagi's house.  
  
Usagi was too busy thinking of an excuse that she would give her parents for coming home this late and Haruka's words caught her off guard. "Yeah"- she said dreamily and then almost fell off her seat-" What? No, he is not! What made you think that!"  
  
Haruka laughed "Well, maybe you don't think so, but I am sure Michuru thinks that he is hottie, I saw the way she was looking at him!"  
  
"No way!" Usagi's eyes were as big as the front lights on Haruka's car, jealousy slowly making its way into her heart.  
  
Haruka was happy with Usagi's reaction; she reacted the exact way Haruka expected for her to react. "Aw, don't be jealous, koneko. Look but don't touch!"  
  
They finally reached Usagi's house and Usagi left the car with the feeling that her blond companion has tricked her somehow.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi-chan, I won't tell anyone" Haruka winked and lightly brushed a soft skin on Usagi's hand. "Sweet dreams, Princess, make sure your Dream Mirror doesn't get into the hands of the Amazon Quartet, or everyone will know your heart's secrets! Ja ne!  
  
Hakura speed off in her car leaving furiously flushed Usagi behind. 


	5. Waiting for Tonight

Hi, guys! Well, I am sad to announce that things are not going very well for this fanfiction and I am thinking of updating it not as often as I do now, unless I get more reviews of course! I don't ask for much, maybe 5 for each chapter, or so. Sequel not doing as well as the original crossover and I am really disappointed: not in you guys, but in myself. I noticed only 3 or 4 people reviewing it: my dearest Aidenn-chan, Jaye, Tenshi no Nozomi and Duo's Tenshi. Thank you guys! I appreciate your reviews very much! But it would be much easier for me to just send the chapters to those few people who read this and want updates. I really don't want to bug my editor Usa-chan every week to work with me on this story which doesn't get any reviews, her work is not appreciated and I feel really bad about it.  
  
Ok, on with the chapter, I wasn't happy with some parts and almost deleted the whole thing but Usa-chan made me keep it. Blame it on her. I am still not happy with this chapter.  
  
Trigun and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi sneaked inside her house almost unnoticed. Her family in the living room was deeply concentrating on the new TV series. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed her cold dinner from the refrigerator and took it with her upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
That's when a little pink monster that was invading her house for a good three months or more announced Usagi's arrival to the whole family: "Geez! Look who decided to finally show up! Do you know what time it is, Usagi- baka?"  
  
Usagi froze in fear with a cold peace of chicken in her mouth.  
  
Ikiko hurriedly came to Usagi's rescue, friendly winking at her daughter: "Oh, hello, sweetheart, how did your study session with Amy go?"  
  
Chicken fell off Usagi's mouth: "Thanks a lot Mom! I am on the summer break!"  
  
"Oh, Dear, I forgot!" Ikiko covered her mouth with her hand and sneaked a glance at her husband who was busy watching TV. Mrs. Tsukino motioned to Usagi to follow her to the kitchen. "I don't think he heard us. He is not mad at you anyway, because Mamoru and the girls called at least 3 times today and Dad figured out that you spend the day with someone else, he doesn't really care who it is as long as it not Mamoru!"  
  
Usagi snorted. "Gosh, he really hates him so much? What if I was out with another guy?"  
  
"Were you?" Ikiko was more than surprised to see her daughter slightly blush.  
  
"What other guy will want to hand out with the baka like her!" Chibi-Usa got on the seat in front of Usagi and stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "I don't understand how Mamo-chan can go out with you! You are so annoying and childish!"  
  
Usagi suddenly felt very tired. "Mom, can I go to bed? I can't keep my eyes open anymore"  
  
Ikiko looked at her daughter with worry. "You look exhausted, Usagi, go to bed right away."  
  
Even though Usagi was tired she tossed and turned all night. She had this feeling of desperation and loneliness and woke up few times covered in sweat. She let the sigh of relieve when she saw that her clock was showing a reasonable time to get up - 7 in the morning. She took a quick shower and ran downstairs kissing on the way her mother who was standing in the kitchen in shock. "Usagi? Are you ok, dear?"  
  
"Yeah, mom, I am fine! And where you do keep your bus schedule? I want to visit my friends who leave out of town, I'll be back for lunch".  
  
When Usagi got off the bus she was practically running to Haruka and Michuru's house.  
  
About few feet away from the house she slowed down and took in a big breath. She suddenly felt much better. "Maybe it's because I am out of town, air is so fresh here."  
  
Maybe there was another reason, but Usagi didn't want to think about it.  
  
Haruka stumbled from the bedroom when she heard a front door bell. She pulled on her robe and went downstairs. Tall blond opened the door and blinked a few times thinking that she was probably still dreaming. Usagi Tsukino was patiently standing there and waiting for Haruka to invite her in. Haruka closed the door slapped herself in the face a few times and then opened the door again. "Hello there! You really look a lot like one of my friends, but you can't be her because it's Sunday and eight o'clock in the morning."  
  
Usagi pouted. "You are so mean, Haruka-san!"  
  
Haruka led a small blond in the living room and laughed: "And you are so much fun to tease, Koneko! By the way, I think your new boyfriend is still asleep, so you will have to wait for a while!"  
  
Usagi flushed and tried to hit Haruka with the light package she held in her hand. Paper tore open and a small plastic bag filled with doughnuts fell on the floor.  
  
Haruka lifted the sweets up and grinned at Usagi: "Aw! You brought him a present, how cute!"  
  
Usagi let out a loud wail and started chasing Haruka around the room, trying to catch the taller blond. Her socks slipped on the hardwood floor and she went flying bringing down with her Vash who was on his way out from the bathroom.  
  
Haruka covered her ears with both hands when she heard a loud crush and a mild swearing.  
  
Michiru set the kettle on the stove. She moved around the kitchen yawning and bumping into things and Haruka. Tall blond nervously tapped her foot on the floor watching Vash and Usagi fighting for the last doughnut.  
  
"Michi? What are we going to do with our tickets to the opera tonight? I don't think you would want to miss the show."  
  
"We are not going to miss the show, Haruka. We will just have to bring the young man with us. How bad is it going to be? He seems normal to me, I don't understand why Setsuna was so frustrated with him."  
  
Usagi overheard the last part of the conversation and jumped off her seat leaving the last doughnut on Vash's mercy. " Where are you guys going tonight? I could come over to stay with Vash if you want."  
  
"I know you could." Haruka grinned. -"But I am afraid your are coming too. Michiru was able to get a few passes."  
  
Usagi's eye twitched. She wasn't a really big opera fan.  
  
Michiru noticed blonde's expression and smiled. "Mamoru picked up your tickets last night and I think the girls are going too."  
  
Vash hardly listened to the conversation; his mind concentrating on the dream he had the night before. It was like a part from the play written by a maniac with the sick sense of humor. He found himself sitting on the floor in some sort of castle. Right in front of him was his brother Knives in the purple dress with the long red wig on his head. Below, Wolfwood dressed as a medieval prince was kneeling down in front of the Vash's evil twin who was maniacally laughing. Vash slapped himself in the face but illusion wouldn't go away. Then Wolfwood got up from his kneeling position and prepared to attack Vash with his sword following Knives' commands like a zombie. Vash was frantically looking for something on the floor to protect himself and then realized that he was wearing a short skirt and the red boots. He woke up from his own terrified screaming and ran to the bathroom to check if his clothes were still there. He let out a sigh of relieve when he found his pants and shirt neatly folded on the dryer.  
  
"Vash! Vash! Hello!" Haruka snapped her fingers in front of the outlaw's face.  
  
Michiru glared at the blond and continued. "Back to what I was saying, we will have to take you with us to the opera, Vash, because Setsuna personally asked us to keep a close eye on you. The only problem is that Haruka's clothes are too small for you and you can't come in whatever you are wearing now." Michiru lightly blushed. "Well, we can take you to the mall…"  
  
"Nah" Interrupted Haruka stuffing her mouth with the last doughnut." We'll just pick up something for him at the second hand store, no big deal"  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru was scandalized. "You know we can't show up at the opera with the man who is dressed up from the garbage can!"  
  
Vash sniffed. "As long as it's a man's clothes I don't care!"  
  
"Should I call Mamoru-san? They are about the same height." Suggested Michiru.  
  
Haruka snorted. "Oh, please, Michi! Mamoru has the most horrible taste in clothes! We'll find better stuff in the second hand store!"  
  
Michiru dangerously bared her perfect teeth and Haruka moved at the very end of the sofa.  
  
Thankfully before anything happened Usagi thought of something. "Hey, I have a friend, who is a fashion designer, I am sure he would let Vash borrow some of the clothes he is using for his fashion shows!" (*SM Supers Episode 140)  
  
Haruka dropped Vash and Usagi off at Usui Yoshiki's office. Fashion designer was more then impressed with Vash's build and height and even offered him a job to be his male model.  
  
Usagi sadly looked Yoshiki "Oh, no! I am sorry, he won't be here for long, he is just visiting."  
  
Designer winked at Usagi " Are you going to wear the wedding dress that I designed for the wedding with him?"  
  
"Iiieeee!" Usagi turned a color of the ripe tomato. She was thankful though that Vash was paying a lot of attention to the female models and missed that embarrassing part of her conversation with Usui Yoshiki.  
  
After a made up lie that Vash lost his luggage with all the clothes when he was travelling to Japan the most famous Tokyo designer gave plenty of fashion outfits to a blond outlaw and even offered Vash to keep them.  
  
Haruka peeked in the huge bag of clothing and elbowed Usagi. "Maybe after Vash is gone you can offer it to you boyfriend, he is in desperate need of change in his wardrobe!"  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at the Outer Senshi and climbed to join Vash in the back seat of Haruka's car. 


	6. 

Gosh, guys! All of those reviews! Thank you, thank you! Momo-chan, I am glad you're back! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you will all like it. There is some action here and I hope I did it ok.  
  
Trigun and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.  
  
Title of this chapter belongs to "Queen". "A Night at the Opera" is their album.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 "A night at the Opera"  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Usagi was trying to pick out the dress that she would wear to the concert when the phone rang.  
  
"Usako."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi happily squealed and the covered her mouth afraid that her father will hear. He still didn't approve of two of them dating.  
  
"Do you know that me and the girls were calling you for two days? Where have you been? You mother said you left early this morning."  
  
"I am sorry, Mamo-chan, I've been so busy. You know, working with Setsuna on fixing the Crystal" lied Usagi. She didn't want to tell Mamoru and the others about Vash yet. Usagi was also scared that Mamoru and the Inners will be very mad at her for losing the Crystal; she could only imagine Rei's reaction to such news. She shrugged and forced herself to listen to Mamoru.  
  
"…So girls asked me if I can give them a ride to the concert, so I was wondering if you can catch a ride with Haruka and Michiru?" Mamoru braced himself. He expected to hear a loud wail from his jealous girlfriend. He knew it was a bad idea but he already promised Amy and the others that he would give them a ride. Usagi's reaction took him by surprise.  
  
"Sure, Mamo-chan! I can ride with them! It's so nice of you to offer a ride to my friends! I will see you all at the theater, alright?"  
  
And before startled Mamoru could respond, Usagi hung up the phone.  
  
********  
  
Usagi dressed in her favorite dress was waiting for her ride by the window. With the deep frown she realized that her Dad went to get the mail the same time as Haruka pulled into the driveway. She saw Vash's blond head on the back seat of the convertible and gulped. " Dad is going to freak when he'll see him!"  
  
Almost tripping over her own feet she run outside to save her friend.  
  
With the fear she realized that she was too late. Mr. Tsukino, barely reaching Vash's shoulder was standing in front of the blond outlaw demanding to know his name and his intentions towards his only daughter. Haruka tried to save the day proclaiming that Vash is her long lost cousin. With the goofy smile Vash frantically nodded his head in agreement and then saw Usagi. His face lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Usagi! You look so pretty!" Haruka behind Vash's back covered her mouth in shock eyeing Usagi's fearsome Father.  
  
  
  
Vash lifted Usagi up and spin her around. "Did your nice father give you this beautiful dress?"  
  
Kenji Tsukino looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth with no sound coming out of it.  
  
Haruka used it as a nice opportunity to grab Vash and Usagi and shove them both in the back seat of the car.  
  
Vash happily waived goodbye to Mr. Tsukino while Haruka was driving convertible away in the speed of light.  
  
Still pale Michiru turned her head to look at the two grinning blondes on the back.  
  
"Don't you ever do it again, Vash! Usagi's Dad has a big gun, you know!"  
  
"Me too!" Vash pulled out his silver upside down barrel 45colt pistol.  
  
Michiru let out a terrified scream and Haruka almost crushed the car in the light pole.  
  
Usagi grabbed weapon from Vash's hand and pointed her finger at him. "No, Vash, no guns in the public places! You'll get us all in trouble!" She tried to fit the surprisingly heavy gun in her purse then gave up and put it under the seat.  
  
Vash pouted and stayed quiet all the way to the opera house.  
  
After Haruka parked the car Usagi shyly took Vash's hand and led him to the group of people waiting at the front. Blond hugged a tall dark haired man who seemed slightly annoyed by her show of emotion. Vash assumed it was her boyfriend. Outlaw almost fainted when the guy lifted his head and looked at him. 'Wolfwood!' Vash froze and then let a sigh of relive when he realized his mistake. Usagi looked with worry at his pale face and then introduced him to her friends as Haruka's cousin. She giggled when she saw Rei's reaction.  
  
Blond sneaked behind the dark haired priestess's back and yelled in her ear: "Do you feel the strange forces, Rei-chan!"  
  
Rei furiously smacked Usagi in the head and pulled her closer hotly whispering in her ear: "Who is this guy? You are not going to fool me that he is Haruka's cousin! And yes! I do feel something strange about him!"  
  
Usagi put her hand behind her head and nervously laughed. "Yeah, right…"  
  
They slowly made their way to the entrance.  
  
Makoto had a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
Minako pinched her in the arm and asked: "Mako-chan, I can't hear you! Does he look like you ex-boyfriend?"  
  
Makoto flushed and pinched Minako back: "No! He is MUCH better looking then my ex-boyfriend."  
  
Usagi gave startled Makoto a dirty look.  
  
***************  
  
When the small group finally found their seats lights were already down. Usagi made sure her seat was next to Vash's.  
  
Mamoru leaned closer to Usagi. "Usako, please try to stay awake this time."  
  
Blond flushed and murmured: "Sure, Mamo-chan, I will try real hard!"  
  
Vash eyed Mamoru over Usagi's head. 'How could I've mistaken him for Wolfwood?'  
  
Mamoru did resemble Vash's friend: tall frame, midnight blue eyes and dark hair. But his face was calm and peaceful. He didn't have the passion or the cool of the travelling priest. Vash bit his lower lip when he thought of Wolfwood's death. "It was all my fault." Meeting with Mamoru brought back all the bad memories and worries Vash left behind.  
  
Usagi was fighting to stay awake. Music was beautiful but it was also perfectly soothing her to sleep. She tried to lean away from Mamoru as far as possible so he wouldn't catch her dozing off. She finally gave up and let her eyes close as her head softly landed on Vash's shoulder. Vash looked at Usagi's sleeping form and smiled. He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes as well.  
  
Haruka snickered when she saw two blondes lightly snoring. "That didn't take them long!"  
  
Vash whimpered when he realized that he was having the same dream from the night before, only Wolfwood looked more like Mamoru this time. Wolfwood/Mamoru tossed Vash a black rose with the comment: "Vash The Stampede...die." Vash closed his eyes with fear when he saw the rose stem expand. He felt somebody pick him up by his neck and blast him with the strong energy force. The burning sensation in his arms and chest was unbearable…Vash got up to his feet clutching his teeth in anger. "I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!"  
  
Mamoru realized that Usagi fell asleep and tried to shake her awake. He was more then frustrated with his sleepy girlfriend. Vash felt somebody rudely shake him and Usagi. Still under the impression of his terrifying dream and with the blindness urge to protect the girl from any harm Vash yelled in alarm, jumped off his seat and activated the hidden machine gun in his cybernetic arm.  
  
Mamoru froze when he felt the cold weapon against his forehead. His eyes were wide with fear when he witnessed Vash's eyes glow in the dark. People on the back frantically got off their seats and were running towards the exit screaming. Usagi slowly slid on the floor her eyes glued to Vash's arm. She shook the rest of the sleep off when she heard the senshi's transformation cries.  
  
Usagi grabbed Vash by the waste and pulled his gun away from Mamoru's head. With the full force of her body she pushed dazed outlaw on the floor between the rows and fell on top of him. "Stay here, we will crawl out when everyone is gone! What a hell you think you were doing?!"  
  
"Uh… I don't know…"  
  
Usagi was furious but couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She urged Vash to start moving.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Usagi by the ankle, threw her over his shoulder and rushed to the safety ignoring her violent protests.  
  
Uranus and Neptune appeared out of nowhere, picked startled Vash by the arms and run with him across the stage to the back door. 


	7. Aftermath

Oh, God! All of those reviews! I am so happy! Thank you guys! It means so much to me; all of you who write fanfiction as well surely will understand me. Right? Oh and I am terribly sorry for those readers who were confused with the last chapter "A Night at the Opera". People at the opera were running away because Vash had Diablo eyes. Boo!  
  
Please visit this wonderful Trigun site "Up in Smoke" and look at the screencaps of the episode # 12 Diablo. Scaaaaaary! Also there are some shots of Vash's arm transforming into the machine gun. http://www.bishounen.net/trigun/screen/ep12/index.html  
  
And again I don't own anything, especially Trigun and Sailor Moon. But I am the rightful owner of this fanfiction and Vash's and Wolfwood's action figures! YESSSSS!  
  
Thank you so much, Usa-chan and Aidenn-chan for all the support and editing.  
  
Helen, Vash reminds you of your ex-boyfriend? ::faints:: And you let him go? Just like that? ::faints again::  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Chapter 7 Aftermath.  
  
Usagi was pounding Tuxedo Kamen's chest with her small fists. "How could you do this, Mamo-chan! I had it all under control, we have to go back!"  
  
Caped warrior clutching his teeth transformed into his civil form and grabbed Usagi by her shoulders. " Usako, please, stop this, I understand that you want to help, but you can't transform, let Senshi take care of it!"  
  
Usagi's voice turned into the high-pitch scream. "No, no, Mamo-chan! I was not going to fight him! Senshi will try to hurt him and he won't fight them back! I don't want him to get into more trouble then he already is because of me! Take me back!"  
  
"For God's sake who are you talking about, Usako?"  
  
"Vash!" Usagi fell on her knees. "It's all my fault! All because of me!"  
  
****************  
  
Vash felt terrible. He did it this time. Why everywhere he went trouble seemed just to fall onto his lap out of nowhere?  
  
Haruka lifted his face by the chin. "Alright, Doll Face, what are hell are you? Cyborg? Droid? Youma? What a lovely present Setsuna dropped off in our care!"  
  
Neptune pulled on Haruka's sleeve. "Keep away from him, you should've stayed in your senshi form, who knows what he will do to us!"  
  
Vash met Haruka's stern gaze. "I wouldn't hurt anyone, I just wanted to protect Usagi!"  
  
He let his head fall on his crossed arms. "Oh, God! Why me!"  
  
Haruka snorted. "The question is: why us? Michiru and I have been staying away from the senshi business for months, we finally decided to have a peaceful time for ourselves and let the others to take care of the world's problems! How come we are stuck babysitting you!"  
  
Michiru looked with worry at the police car passing by. "We will never be able to get out of here! Police is everywhere! I am sure somebody will remember that Vash came with us! We can't take him back in our car and we can't leave him here!"  
  
Haruka stepped away from Vash and carefully observed her surroundings. "We have to find the others. Maybe Mamoru can take Vash home."  
  
"After he almost killed him?" Michuru was so mad that she forgot that they've been hiding and raised her voice.  
  
Vash's green eyes flushed with anger. "I wasn't trying to kill him! I was afraid that he will hurt Usagi like he hurt me in my dream with that blasted rose!"  
  
"Rose!?" Both Michuru and Haruka yelled out and exchanged strange looks. "How do you know that he uses red roses as his weapons?"  
  
"I don't know!" Vash clasped his head with his hands. "It wasn't red, it was black! And it hurt like hell!"  
  
Haruka lightly patted his shoulder. "That's ok, I believe you. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone, but still you should've left that gun in the car."  
  
Michuru intently stared at Vash. "Uh… Haruka? It's attached to his arm."  
  
  
  
***************  
  
"Minna!" Usagi on full speed ran past Mamoru. Rei was shocked to see Usagi's face covered in tears. She gave Mamoru a dirty look and got an angry stare in response.  
  
"Rei, what did you do to him! Is he hurt?" Usagi tagged on Rei's dress and then turned her hopeful gaze to others.  
  
"Uh… Who, Usagi?" Minako and Amy gave the blond a dumbfounded look.  
  
Makoto came up to the crying girl and hugged her. "Are you ok, Usagi? You didn't get hurt did you?"  
  
"No, no! I need to find him; I need to find Vash! Where is he!"  
  
"We don't know! Outers got him! As soon as we transformed they made a run for him and snatched this guy away right under our noses!" Makoto slammed her fist into Mamoru's car. "Too bad I didn't get my hands on that loser!"  
  
"You don't understand!" Usagi was hysterical.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Usako."  
  
"Koneko." Haruka appeared out of nowhere. "It's about time you explained it to them. You can't hide disappearance of the Crystal any longer."  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"What do you mean you lost the Crystal!" Rei stuck her face in Usagi's.  
  
"READ MY LIPS, REI: I LOST THE CRYSTAL! Are you happy now?" Frustrated Usagi blew her nose in the napkin.  
  
Rei frowned. "You don't have to yell, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Makoto lightly slapped Usagi's arm. "Next time you travel to the next dimension, make sure you take me with you! Are there any more cuties like Vash back in his world?"  
  
"Woah, Mako-chan! You were about to hurt him pretty bad five minutes ago!" Minako winked at the brunette.  
  
Amy took out her mini computer and came up to Haruka. "You think Vash will mind if I do a reading on him? It's just to be on a safe side."  
  
Haruka slapped herself in the forehead. "Damn! I forgot! We need to get him out of here!"  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Vash and Usagi ran towards each other happily screaming and as soon as they both met they started jumping holding hands with goofy smiles on their faces.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes at the sight "Oh, God, Usagi multiplies! The world is in the major disaster! I can't believe she was trying to hide from us her male reincarnation!"  
  
Haruka looked in Mamoru's face trying to find any hints of jealousy and felt very disappointed when she found none. Mamoru was happy that he wasn't a center of Usagi's attention just for once.  
  
Girls surrounded Vash and Minako boldly grabbed his arm. "So, which one is not real?"  
  
Vash madly blushing tried to hide behind Usagi's back; for the first time in his long life he didn't know what to say to the cute girl.  
  
The group agreed that Minako would ride with Haruka and Michiru posing as Usagi in case the police stop them. All the rest were stuffed into Mamoru's sports car.  
  
Amy on the front seat was quickly typing on her mini-computer. Vash was stuck between Makoto and Rei. Usagi ended up sitting on Rei's lap and both girls were constantly fighting.  
  
"Lay off the doughnuts, Usagi, will you? You weight a ton!"  
  
"I do not, Rei, you are so mean! You are just jealous that I can eat all that and never gain a pound! Besides sweets always make me feel better!"  
  
Vash was in the pure misery. With every left turn Makoto's leg pressed firmly against his and with every right turn Usagi leaned closer and provided him with the great view from the front of her low cut dress. Vash silently prayed: "Oh, God, please let me live through this ride without touching anything!" When he saw Usagi intently staring at his lips he wished for his immediate and painless death.  
  
Vash sneaked a glance at Mamoru. Dark-haired man was having a quiet conversation with Amy completely ignoring his back seat passengers.  
  
'I wouldn't do that in his place! How does he know that I am not checking out his lovely girlfriend?' Vash pouted. For some unknown reason he realized that Mamoru wouldn't care even if he knew. Vash remembered what Usagi told him about her destiny. He figured out that her destiny was with Mamoru and that young man was so sure of his future that he would never even dream of the possible discrepancies.  
  
Outlaw sighed. Usagi's life really sucked. He was happy that he didn't know anything about his future. He never was fully attached to things or people or places. His only goal was to stop Knives and he didn't care what would happen afterwards. He liked having Meryl, Milly and Wolfwood around him, but close friendship had its disadvantages.  
  
Usagi noticed his gloomy expression and gently touched his shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
  
Vash nodded and tried to smile.  
  
Usagi shivered. 'I wish I could wipe that smile off his face, it hurts so much to see him like that, what in the world I could do to make him feel better? I know nothing about him, but still can't stop worrying and feeling sad…'  
  
"Stop it…" Usagi heard Vash quietly whisper.  
  
Her emotions were so raw on her face that Vash felt uneasy. How can someone whom he barely knew care about him so much? He didn't deserve it. Her affection and concern were supposed to be directed to her friends and family. He was nobody; he didn't even belong to this dimension. That particular thought hurt the most. 


	8. Kenji's choice

Hey, guys! Here is another chapter I had lot of fun writing. You'll see what I mean, no, no, no, I am not giving anything away, go on and read it. It makes me so happy when people read my work and review it. ::hint, hint:: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Hugs.  
  
Reminder for the lawyers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Trigun.  
  
Chapter 8 Kenji's choice.  
  
*******************  
  
Mamoru pulled into Haruka and Michiru's driveway and turned to look at his backseat passengers. There were only two of them left. Usagi cuddled up against Vash who was trying to keep a stern face.  
  
Mamoru stared.  
  
Vash stared back.  
  
Mamoru suddenly smiled apologetically: "Sorry about it, she can be very clingy sometimes, believe me, I know."  
  
Vash let out a sigh of relief and gently removed Usagi's arms from his waist. "That's ok, she seems very tired." The gunman tried to find any signs of concern in Mamoru's face and flushed with anger when he found none.  
  
Vash closed the door and watched Mamoru drive away. Visions of Mamoru passionately kissing Usagi suddenly plagued his mind leaving him slightly disturbed. Angry with himself for such thoughts he strolled inside the house.  
  
Usagi woke up as soon as they moved a couple of miles away from the Outer's mansion.  
  
She moved to the front seat next to Mamoru ignoring his protests.  
  
"Usako! You almost stepped on the stick shift! You have to be more careful and please put the seat belt on."  
  
The little blonde cringed and covered her ears with both hands; Mamoru's nagging felt especially nauseating this evening.  
  
Mamoru parked the car two blocks away from Usagi's house avoiding any possibilities to run into her father and waited for the blonde to get out.  
  
Usagi reached the front door and suddenly realized something: "What? Mamo-chan didn't even kiss me goodbye!"  
  
She walked into the house determined to call Mamoru right away and complain about it, but bumped into Mr. Tsukino and paled remembering his meeting with Vash.  
  
Usagi nervously giggled and made a run for the dining room. "Hi, Mom! Did I make it on time for dinner?"  
  
"How was the opera, dear?" Ikkuko placed the plates on the table.  
  
"Uh" Usagi realized that her parents didn't watch the news yet; she was praying that nobody at the theater was able to take the pictures of the disaster. "We left earlier, it was kind of boring." She hoped this little lie would help her to avoid any questions later.  
  
Usagi noticed her father's intense look and shakily waved her hand in greeting:  
  
"Hi, Dad"  
  
Kenji placed his fork on the plate. "So, Usagi, how come you never told us that Ms. Ten'ou has a cousin? A male cousin to be exact."  
  
"Well," Usagi was playing with the peas on her plate. "I didn't know that myself. I've only met him for the first time yesterday, I swear!"  
  
Kenji had only one important question for his daughter. "How old is this boy?"  
  
Usagi paled and the peas went flying from her plate all over the room. "Like, 20 or something". - She finally managed to squeak out crossing two fingers behind her back. Her father wouldn't believe her anyway even if she told him Vash's real age.  
  
Mr. Tsukino turned his head towards his wife. "A very talented family indeed. Ten'ou Haruka a famous race car driver and Kaiou Michiru a violinist. She is the latest addition to the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. Those two are related, aren't they?"  
  
Usagi quickly nodded choking on her food.  
  
"And the boy is very well dressed, college educated, I suppose? I am sure he is. With such intelligent relatives." Usagi couldn't possibly give her father the answer because she was choking on her food again.  
  
Kenji appeared to be dreamily thinking of something. "Invite him over for dinner, Usagi. I want your mother to meet this fellow."  
  
Usagi crashed on the floor in dead faint.  
  
Her dad completely ignored his fallen daughter still in his dreamy state.  
  
"That's the boy who is worthy of my little girl and not that good for nothing Chiba Mamoru."  
  
Usagi was holding her hurting head with both hands after the dinner. Chibi-Usa fled the room hysterically screaming that her Mamo-chan is the best and Usagi was stuck in the kitchen with Ikkuko who was asking her million questions about a certain blonde hunk. Kenji was watching TV in the living room extremely happy with himself.  
  
Usagi finally dragged her tired self to bed and there realized that she couldn't sleep again. "It's probably because of that stupid nap I took in the car."  
  
At midnight Usagi took the mug out of the microwave: this was her third cup of herbal tea.  
  
****************  
  
Mamoru woke up from the intense pull on his link with Sailor Moon. Sudden feelings of sadness and desperation washed over him.  
  
"Usako!"  
  
Completely forgetting the fact that his soul mate no longer had her Crystal, Mamoru transformed and fled his apartment. He abruptly stopped blinking then he realized that he was out of town.  
  
What was Usagi doing in the middle of the night in...the Outer's house?  
  
He couldn't answer this question and climbed in the room with the open window on the second floor.  
  
At the same time as Tuxedo Kamen's figure appeared in the window, Vash's fist connected with his face. The blonde outlaw experienced true horror when he realized that his unmasked visitor was no other then Usagi's boyfriend. As soon as Mamoru opened his eyes, Vash let out a high-pitched girlish scream and covered his head with the blanket.  
  
Haruka and Michiru burst into the room holding up their transformation pens.  
  
Haruka turned on the light and immediately bent over in hysterical laugher. Still dazed from the hit Tuxedo Mask was straddling Vash who was screaming bloody murder.  
  
The blonde gunmen shut up for a minute thinking of the right word for the current situation and then screamed again: "Hentaiiiiiii!"  
  
Mamoru fell on the floor with the loud thud. Trying to collect the leftovers of his dignity as well as his top hat and the mask Tuxedo Kamen shakily asked: "Is Usagi here?"  
  
"No" Vash, Michiru, and Haruka said at the same time.  
  
"I could swear I felt her here!" Mamoru was very confused now.  
  
Vash flushed a deep crimson." What are you trying to say! Why would she be here, you drove her home, didn't you?"  
  
"Besides, " - interrupted Haruka, - "she doesn't have her Crystal, you couldn't possibly feel her, Mamoru-san!"  
  
"Then who did I feel?" Mamoru looked from Haruka to Michiru dumbfounded.  
  
Vash whimpered when eyes of all present in the room ended up on him. "What are you staring at? I was homesick!"  
  
Mamoru let out a desperate scream. "You've got to be kidding! I can't be linked to THAT!"  
  
"Kinky" - Haruka elbowed Michiru ignoring furious stares from both men.  
  
Michiru was trying really hard not to laugh but was failing. "Usagi did tell you that her and Vash have a similar power, that's why Setsuna brought him here to fix the Crystal"  
  
*********************  
  
Vash sheepishly apologized to Mamoru for the hit in the jaw that would probably have sent the dark-haired man straight to the hospital if he weren't transformed. Mamoru rubbed his face wondering if he would be able to ease the pain with his healing power. His head felt like it was run over with a truck.  
  
Vash locked himself in the bathroom avoiding Haruka's perverted jokes and Mamoru's cries of pain.  
  
He splashed his face with cold water and noticed something: the deep scar he had on his hand was gone. Vash paled and quickly lifted his shirt. Most of his small scars were gone and the big ones were barely visible. He was regenerating. He clasped his hands in fists and cried out the only explanation he could think of: "Usagi!" 


	9. Unanswered questions

Hey, minna! Being sick with the flu I am still able to get this chapter out for you. Aren't you all proud of me? Well, if this chapter seems a bit strange to you (OOCness and such) blame it on that cough medicine I've been taking for the past 3 days!  
  
Big bear hug goes to Kei-chan; she edited and pre-read this chapter for me. Thank you, Kei-chan for all of your hard work!  
  
Nope, still don't own Trigun and Sailor Moon. Spend all my money on cough medicine. Yum!  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 9. Unanswered questions.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Vash removed a heavy candlestick from Usagi's hand. Covering her mouth he picked the girl up and carried her to the bed. "Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
Usagi pulled his hand away from her face and slapped his chest. "You scared me to death! What are you doing in my bedroom?"  
  
"Hey, I asked you first!" Vash smiled and then noticed with worry the dark circles under Usagi's eyes.  
  
"I am very tired but I can't sleep for some reason! I've tried everything!" Usagi grabbed a stuffed pink bunny and held it to her chest.  
  
Vash gently smoothed her blond hair admiring its softness. "Ok, my turn. Usagi, are you sure you don't have your Crystal with you? You are not trying to hide anything from me?"  
  
Usagi lifted her weary eyes. "What do you mean, Vash? Why would I hide anything from you?"  
  
Vash held her gaze for a few moments then removed his shirt. Usagi screamed, covered her face with both hands and fell off the bed.  
  
Vash rolled his eyes and caught the little blond before she hit the floor. "It's not like that, silly! I am regenerating for some reason and I just had to ask you about it! There is no way I would be regenerating on my own, I told you this before."  
  
Usagi traced his smooth skin with her finger and exclaimed: "That's great, Vash! Your scars, they' re almost all gone!"  
  
She froze at her mother's voice near the door: "Usagi, honey? Are you Ok?"  
  
In the blink of an eye, Usagi stuffed Vash inside her bed and lay on top of him, covering them both with the blanket.  
  
Vash desperately tried to ignore Usagi's soft bottom pressed firmly into his stomach.  
  
Ikiko waited for an answer and then slightly opened the door. She could hear her daughter's breathing. "Probably crying out in her sleep, poor thing." She stood there for a few more minutes and then retreated to her bedroom.  
  
Usagi turned in the bed and switched the night light on. "Oh, God! That was close! You have to get out of here before we get caught."  
  
With the light Vash realized that the outfit Usagi had worn to bed left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He grabbed the pink bunny and placed it between himself and the blonde. "Yeah, I really need to go now..."  
  
Usagi giggled and tried to free her bunny from his grip. "Hey, that's my favorite! Give it back!"  
  
Vash let go of the stuffed animal and scrambled to his feet. He was only few inches away from the window when he felt Usagi throw her arms around him and bury her face in his back.  
  
"Please, don't go. Stay until I will fall asleep. I sleep better when you' re near for some reason."  
  
The blond outlaw carefully covered Usagi with the blanket and sat on her bed for a few more minutes, making sure she fell into a deep sleep. Then he smoothly slid out of her bedroom window. On the way back he couldn't help but ponder: If not Usagi, then what was making him regenerate?  
  
Usagi opened her eyes in the dark room. The blond growled and dragged herself to the kitchen to make another cup of herbal tea. Why couldn't she sleep?  
  
*************  
  
Vash quietly slipped into his room and was greeted with the sight of Haruka sitting on his bed. She got up and motioned for him to follow her downstairs.  
  
The sandy blonde picked a bottle of liquor from the bar and two glasses. She poured the drinks and finally looked up at the startled outlaw. "Now we will talk, Vash the Stampede."  
  
Haruka lifted the glass to her lips. "You do realize that Setsuna will send you straight to hell if she ever finds out about your trip to Usagi's bedroom?"  
  
Vash choked on his drink. " How do you...nevermind...I had to ask her an important question."  
  
"There is a thing called "a phone" in our world, Vash."  
  
Vash blushed. " I know what the phone is, ma'am"  
  
"Personally, I am with you, kid, I want nothing but the best for koneko-chan. I can't say that a criminal like you could make her happy but I least I know that you would never hurt her the way Mamoru did."  
  
"What? Mamoru hurt her?" Vash flushed with anger.  
  
Haruka poured him another drink. "More then once from what I've heard. This guy doesn't need to get brainwashed to be a jerk."  
  
Vash was treated to a long story about Princess Serenity, her court and the fall of the Moon Kingdom, reincarnation and numerous fighting.  
  
By the end of the sad tale Haruka was at her fourth drink heavily leaning against Vash with her feet on the table.  
  
"See? It's just not fair! Especially to koneko-chan. To be forced to act and live like some long-dead Princess! And reincarnated Endymion? Imagine - the most romantic superhero of Tokyo is as charming as a light pole in his civil form! Mamoru's idea of a perfect date is to go to the park and read a book. They both are too different. Like black and white. They would've never gotten together if not for their past. And the age difference? I bet that's the reason."  
  
Haruka popped herself on her elbows. "Having a gorgeous girlfriend and not able to try anything until she is legal? That's why he is such a grump! Try not to get any at the age of twenty one."  
  
"Try not to get any at the age of one hundred thirty four." Vash unsuccessfully tried to push Haruka off his lap.  
  
Haruka grinned and blew him a kiss. "Need some help from a good pal, Doll Face?"  
  
Scandalized, Vash cringed, moved as far away from Haruka as possible, and tried to change the subject. "Then why don't you talk to Usagi? You are her friend; you could stop all that. Usagi deserves to make her own choices in life!"  
  
"Nah...It's too late..." Haruka tried to focus her eyes on Vash but failed. "They already have Chibi-Usa. There is nothing we can do now. That's why Setsuna is fighting so hard for her precious future. She adores the girl."  
  
"Who is Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"Usagi's daughter."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Vash still tried to comprehend everything Haruka told him. Usagi's ticket to the future was not blank.  
  
According to Haruka Chibi-Usa's parents sent her to the past, wanting for her to make friends and train with Usagi and her senshi. Vash frowned. "Damn." Usagi did belong to Mamoru after all; her daughter was a living, breathing proof of it. It wasn't like he really cared. Did he?  
  
"That's it! Party' s over!" Haruka got off the couch, walked a few steps towards the stairs, and fell flat on the floor with a loud thud. Vash sighed, picked up the sandy blonde and placed her back on the couch. Then he ran to the bathroom and spent the rest of the night there throwing up. Alcohol just didn't work well with his system. 


	10. Demon Child

Hello! Thanks for the reviews and for your concern for me, guys. ::sobbing:: I am so touched! I am feeling much better but this new chapter is still crazy for some reason. And perverted. Don't blame me, I am forced to watch Ranma 1/2 almost everyday! Grrrrrr, blast that perverted show!  
  
Kei-chan, I don't even know how to thank you for all the wonderful editing job you do for me.  
  
Tenshi no Nozomi - Thanks for the idea for the title of this chapter.  
  
I still don't own Trigun and Sailor Moon.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 10. Demon Child  
  
* * * * *  
  
Michiru woke up and realized that Haruka was nowhere to be found. She ran downstairs and was greeted with a sight of the love of her life loudly snoring on the couch.  
  
Michiru wrinkled her nose when she smelled alcohol. "Oh, God! How disgusting!"  
  
She found Vash sleeping on the bathroom floor curled into a tight ball within reachable distance of the toilet. The aqua-haired beauty unsuccessfully tried to move the blond man when she heard a loud scream behind her back.  
  
Usagi stood there with eyes full of fear and tears. "Michiru! Is he dead? You've killed him! How could you!"  
  
"Shut your pretty mouth up, Usagi-chan, and help me! We have to get him upstairs to his room. Haruka and Vash spent the whole night drinking! I can't believe it! She will have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
Even with Usagi's help Michiru couldn't move Vash even an inch. She sighed and pulled out her transformation stick.  
  
Haruka groaned, clasping her head with both hands and looked at Sailor Neptune with worry. "Is there a youma?"  
  
"Yes, love, look in the mirror."  
  
"Oh, did I use my attack already? The world is shaking and spinning." Haruka fell back on the couch.  
  
Sailor Neptune picked up the heavy outlaw and carried him upstairs. Usagi followed her to the bedroom. They both were able to take off his boots, socks, and soiled shirt.  
  
Neptune looked at Usagi and grinned. "Who gets to take his pants off, Usagi-chan? Rock, paper, scissors? "  
  
Usagi flushed and covered Vash's hips with the blanket.  
  
Michiru laughed. "Oh, geez, Usagi, I'm not interested, really!"  
  
Giving her senshi a dirty look, Usagi placed her hands under the covers and unzipped Vash's pants. Neptune carefully lifted the unconscious man while Usagi pulled his pants down to his ankles. Madly blushing, Usagi tried to fully cover Vash when Michiru stopped her. She lightly touched his almost hairless legs and whistled. "Wow! Another lucky blond! But it's very unusual for a man."  
  
Usagi pulled on the blanket in Michiru's hands. "He is not really a human, you know."  
  
Neptune's eyes were glittering with mischief. She pulled harder on the blanket, trying to remove it from Vash. "An alien? NOW I'm interested!"  
  
"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Usagi was scandalized. "You're taking advantage of him!"  
  
They both stopped when Vash whimpered in his sleep and turned on his stomach.  
  
"Damn," Michiru pouted. "Now we won't be able to see anything! I think he heard us."  
  
"What were you trying to see, Michi, dear?" Haruka was leaning against the door.  
  
Michiru flushed and changed the subject. "What exactly was going on here last night, Haruka?"  
  
She followed her mate downstairs and Usagi could hear them arguing.  
  
The little blond yawned and curled up against Vash, instantly falling asleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Vash woke up a few hours later with a terrible headache. He had to pull on his hair to make sure that he was not dreaming when he saw Usagi intimately snuggled against him with her bare leg on top of his. Vash whimpered and fell off the bed. Visions of Wolfwood with the sword, Mamoru with the Cross-Punisher, and Mr. Tsukino with the whole Nebraska family in tow entered his mind. He slapped himself in the forehead. "She is only a child, for God's sake!" He picked up Usagi's shoe off the floor and hit himself in the face with it numerous times. "Knock. It. Off. Vash. The. Stampede."  
  
"Do you always do that in the morning? What an interesting way to wake up! Is it working? I should try that when school starts!" Usagi was hanging off the bed watching Vash with great interest.  
  
"Hey, kid! Don't start with me! And what the hell are you doing in my bed anyway? You have a child with another man! How could you do this to me!" Vash dramatically whimpered.  
  
"Wow, wow, hold on, Vash." Usagi took her shoe away from the gunman. "Well, I never had a chance to tell you. I need to pick her up from summer school, so here is your chance to meet my future daughter. But I'm telling you, Vash: Chibi-Usa is nothing but a brat! And don't tell me that I didn't warn you!"  
  
*********************  
  
They got off the bus at the same time Mamoru's red car pulled into the school's parking lot.  
  
Mamoru met the couple halfway to the school and scolded Usagi. "Usako, you were supposed to pick her up an hour ago. I got a call from the school because your parents were not home. You really should be more responsible."  
  
Usagi blushed with shame and prepared for the worst when she saw Chibi-Usa marching in their direction.  
  
Vash's jaw hit the floor when he saw Usagi's miniature hitting her future mother with her tiny fists and screaming in rage. Mamoru was trying to break the fight up with a look of the pure pain on his face. He wasn't helping. Eventually, Usagi stormed off in an unknown direction, leaving her future family and Vash standing alone in the parking lot.  
  
Mamoru sighed and picked up Chibi-Usa, who finally noticed Vash. She blinked a few times and then opened her pink mouth. "And who in the hell..."  
  
Vash placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "There, little pink ladies are not supposed to use bad words like that. Leave those to your mom and dad." Vash sweetly smiled when her crimson eyes got as big as the dinner plates.  
  
Vash turned his attention to Mamoru. "Take the girl home and I'll find Usagi. You obviously can't handle the two of them now."  
  
Mamoru placed Chibi-Usa on the ground. The pink-haired girl suddenly kicked Vash's knee with her foot. "My mother is off limits, blondie!"  
  
Vash grabbed his throbbing leg. "That hurt! Why did you do that!"  
  
Chibi-Usa narrowed her eyes at the blond man. "Because I hate you!"  
  
Vash pouted and then winked at the girl. "Oh, well, I guess that's nice too, because you are going to be the only little girl who doesn't want to marry me!"  
  
Mamoru hurried and took Chibi-Usa to his car, giving Vash an apologetic smile.  
  
*********************  
  
Vash found Usagi quietly sobbing on the bench in the schoolyard. He really didn't know how to approach her. Girls were hard to deal with. Usagi wasn't a child but nor was she a grown woman.  
  
He gently pulled her hands away from her face. "You know, Usagi, you are making me look really bad. I'm getting dirty stares from all the people passing by. They think that I've made you upset."  
  
"Sorry." Usagi looked at Vash. "That brat brings out the worst in me."  
  
Vash playfully tugged at one of her ponytails. "She probably misses her mother from the future. She expects you to be just like her but fails to realize that it's not going to happen until you become her mother for real. You need to explain it to her; maybe you will be able to become friends. And don't try to have a mother-daughter relationship--you aren't ready for that yet, it's just not natural. You're only fifteen."  
  
Usagi smiled through the tears. "When you talk about it, it seems so easy. Thank you, Vash. I wish she would stop hanging all over Mamo-chan."  
  
Vash cringed. "He reminds her of her father in the future. I am sure he acts not much different from his future self."  
  
"You're probably right, I've never thought of it before." Usagi got to her feet. "I need to get back home, I have a sleepover with the girls tonight. You think you'll be able to get back home all by yourself?"  
  
Vash thought of reminding Usagi of exactly how old he was, but changed his mind and smiled at her, nodding his head.  
  
Usagi got on her tiptoes and gave a flushing Vash a peck on the cheek. "Now, Vash, go home, don't talk to the strangers on the way, and don't wander around! Ja ne!" 


	11. Sleepover

Hello, everybody! I am glad you are still with me. Oh, boy, Chapter 11 is here! I can't believe I am still writing it. I need to get a life. Or watch another anime besides Trigun and Sailor Moon. Oops! Actually I did! I bought myself a Vampire Hunter D "Bloodlust" for the Valentine's day. Yum! You've got to see this vampire D guy. Gorgeous. I think I know what my next crossover will be! Kidding. Oh, yeah, Tenshi no Nozomi - I adore Ranma. I found this absolutely incredible SailorMoon/Trigun/Ranma crossover that is worth reading. It's great. I would definitely recommend it to everybody.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy all of your comments and guessing. And you don't give Chibi-Usa enough credit. Just wait and see.  
  
Kei-chan. Thank you for the editing. I might actually learn English from you! Ehh, kidding.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 11. Sleepover.  
  
Usagi finally made it to Rei's temple. All the girls were already there munching on some snacks and Makoto's cookies. Usagi dropped her sleeping bag and pillow on the floor and grabbed a few cookies for herself.  
  
Makoto pushed the cookie plate closer to Usagi and sat next to the blond. "So, Usagi, does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Who?" Usagi stared at her friend, dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, come one, Usagi! You know!"-Minako fell on the sleeping bag next to Usagi.-"That blond hunk, Vash!"  
  
Usagi choked on the cookie and was saved with a glass of milk from Makoto.  
  
"Oh no! Guys! Forget about it! He's from another world, an alien of some sort!" Usagi obviously was trying to scare her friends away. With no luck.  
  
"So what! We're not exactly normal ourselves!" Minako turned on her back. "Usagi, are trying to keep him for yourself? It's not fair you know, you already have Mamoru!"  
  
Usagi finished her milk. "No! Of course not, Minako! Why would I do that? It's just I'm trying to warn you guys: he is one hundred and thirty-four years old!" She was satisfied with her friends startled reaction and happily continued, "Besides, he has all these scars on his body, it's a nightmare..." She stopped when she realized that Minako, Rei, and Makoto were all sitting on top of her with shock written on their faces.  
  
"You saw him naked?" Rei was furiously shaking Usagi.  
  
"No, no! It's not what you think!"  
  
Minako fell into a fit of giggles: "Way to go, Usagi! Never knew you had it in you."  
  
"Iiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!" Usagi pushed her friends off her. "It was an accident!"  
  
Minako dreamily stared at the ceiling. "It's so much fun, dating two guys at the same time! Last time I did it I had a blast! It's like they say: you have more then one soul mate or something like that."  
  
Usagi's throat was terribly hurting from all the screaming she was doing. "I am not dating Vash, Minako-baka! Get it through your damned head!"  
  
Ami coughed and lightly blushed. "Well, Usagi, I think it's very understandable. Vash is a very handsome guy and I think it's quite normal to like two guys. Of course you love Mamoru very much but I don't see the reason why it should stop you from paying attention to another male. You had a crush on Motoki at one point. And you are with Mamoru now. You two will get married and have Chibi-Usa in the future."  
  
Ami saddened when she thought of something. "But I still think it's not fair that you know your future, Usagi. I am kind of glad that the others and I were never told what will become of us. Our future has this mystery and excitement, yours, on the other hand, is already decided for you."  
  
Usagi interrupted Ami by taking away her book. "What have you been reading lately, Ami? You really sound weird tonight, even... romantic!"  
  
Ami flushed and grabbed the book from Usagi's hand.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I was thinking, about Mamo-chan and Vash. How different they are. With Mamo-chan, I don't really know how to act. When we talk, I'm afraid that he'll think I'm childish and immature. I am trying so hard to be a perfect girlfriend, but I always end up making a total fool out of myself. I know how embarrassing it is for Mamo-chan when Chibi-Usa and I get into a fight over him in public.  
  
"Vash is the total opposite. He doesn't care what kind of grades I am getting at school. He doesn't point out that I can't walk straight even if my life is dependent on it. And he eats more doughnuts then I do! I can tell him anything and don't feel stupid. I feel easy and free. And it's always makes me feel sad that it can't be the same way with Mamo-chan."  
  
"Maybe it's because you try too hard, Usagi?" Makoto found Usagi's hand in the dark and lightly squeezed it. "Tell Mamoru how you feel!"  
  
Usagi blushed. "You know, before I met Mamo-chan I read all those romantic novels and always imagined how I would have a love like in the storybook. You know, to have this wild, passionate relationship." She furiously smacked Rei who was giggling in the dark. "If you are going to laugh at me, Rei, I will never talk to you again!"  
  
"Sorry, Usagi, but I really can't see Mamoru being wild and passionate." Rei heard Usagi growl and quickly continued: "Well, you probably know him better then I do, but when I dated him, I always had this feeling that he wanted to be somewhere else. He was polite and such, but distant somehow. He is different with you, right, Usagi? Usagi" Rei shook Usagi with worry.  
  
"No, Rei,"--Usagi swallowed a limb in her throat--"he is not much different with me. He is sweet and polite. He takes me to the movies, buys me food, sweets, and clothes, sometimes. And he is not much different when we are alone. We talk, watch TV, and have a hot chocolate together. When I told him about my romantic storybook relationship, he laughed. He said that love like that is only in books; in real life it's different. He said that he is happy and content with the relationship we have now, we are more like a good friends, who kiss on the lips sometimes." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Of course I am only fifteen. I was so happy when I found out that he was my soul mate. I thought, `Wow, Usagi, you've got a perfect boyfriend and you didn't even work hard for it!' But now, I keep asking myself, would we ever be together in this life if we didn't know about our past?  
  
"I never liked him before; he was mean, cruel and cynical. He never ever indicated that he liked me. And then he found out that I was that Princess he was looking for...  
  
"We've talked about it so many times. He told me that he loves me for who I am and not because of our past, but how come he never asked me on a date before we fought Queen Beryl? He chose you, Rei, not me!"  
  
"Usagi, I was chasing after him, I forced him to go out with me! You, on the other hand, couldn't stand him! I am sure he was just afraid to ask you out!"  
  
"You think so, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Of course. Now go to sleep, Usagi, everyone else already has."  
  
"Goodnight, Rei." Usagi closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
***********  
  
Rei woke up in the middle of the night. Usagi next to her was tossing and screaming in her sleep. Ami was awake too and weakly smiled at the dark-haired priestess. "Want the earplugs? I've got an extra pair."  
  
"No, I'm just worried. Usagi never was a soundless sleeper, but tonight it is just terrible! What is going on with her?" Rei lightly brushed Usagi's forehead, checking for fever. Usagi's face was covered in sweat and she was whimpering in her sleep.  
  
Ami motioned to Rei to follow her. Both girls went to the kitchen and Ami pulled out her Mercury computer. "I think you know the reason better than I do. Usagi no longer has her Crystal. Her body violently responds to its loss. I am afraid it may become worse." Ami looked with worry at the priestess. "I'm scared, Rei."  
  
They were interrupted by Usagi's loud screams.  
  
Minako and Makoto burst into the kitchen. "I think we need to call the hospital, there is something wrong with Usagi!"  
  
Rei brought a wet washcloth. Ami and others tried to shake Usagi awake. Just when a terrified Rei was about to go and wake her grandfather, Usagi suddenly stilled and then turned on her side, lightly smiling in her sleep.  
  
Rei placed her head next to Usagi's trying to see if she was breathing when she heard her friend murmur, "He's here."  
  
The girls exchanged weird looks and went back to their beds. The rest of the night was peaceful.  
  
***********  
  
Vash woke up on the roof of the Hikawa Jinja (AN:Cherry Hill Temple) and tried to stretch his stiff body. "Damn. What I go through for the sake of this girl!" 


	12. The Power Of The Broom

Hello there! Here is another chapter. And just keep those reviews coming!  
  
I still don't own Sailor Moon and Trigun. I just wonder for how many more chapters I will have to say it? It looks like a never-ending crossover to me now. My worst nightmare is coming true!  
  
Kei-chan. Thanks. Without you I would never figure out the difference between the shrines and the temples. Can you repeat it few more times? I am hopeless. :-P  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  
Chapter 12. The Power of the Broom  
  
  
  
Yuuichirou dropped his broom when he heard a noise on the shrine roof. He struggled with the urge to run away, and then grabbed the broom from the floor and prepared to battle with the intruder. With the yell "I'll protect you, Rei!" the musician-in-training jumped outside, ready to fight the enemy.  
  
Vash blinked a few times when a strange guy jumped out of nowhere and tried to hit him with a broom. Vash easily dodged the blows. "Hey! Good morning to you, too! You know, if you get a haircut, you'll probably see better and improve your fighting skills!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Yuuichirou couldn't believe that after all those years of martial arts training he couldn't even land a single hit on the tall blond in front of him. He was getting really frustrated.  
  
"Hey, how about you treat me to a nice breakfast and I'll teach you an ancient broom-fighting technique absolutely free of charge!" Vash was getting really worried about the poor fellow in front of him who fell at least ten times flat on his face but still was determined to fight.  
  
"By the way, I really like pancakes!" Vash stepped aside and sadly sighed when Yuuichirou bumped into a tree.  
  
A little bald man appeared from the shrine and bowed to Vash. "Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine, young man! I am impressed by your speed and abilities; you can stay here, be my pupil, and marry my granddaughter!"  
  
Rei picked up the broom and hit her grandfather over the head. "What is the meaning of this, Grandpa?"  
  
Usagi flew from the shrine in her pajamas and jumped on Vash's back. "Vash- chan! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Rei poked her grandfather with the broom. The old man was staring at Usagi's bottom with drool coming out of his mouth. "Grandpa, you and Yuuichirou can go back to your training! I have it all under control. Out! Out! Both of you!"  
  
Vash suspiciously eyed Rei and her broom and whispered to Usagi, who was still attached to his back: "You think she'll give us some pancakes? That broom in HER hands makes me nervous, I think she knows an old broom- fighting technique!"  
  
Rei snorted. "Usagi, you have absolutely no shame running around in those pajamas of yours! Get inside the house before you ruin my shrine's reputation!" The priestess flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and dangerously waved her broom around. "Vash, what brings you here?"  
  
Vash paled and quickly placed Usagi in front of him, trying to hide behind her back. "If you put that broom down I'll tell you! I have some important things to discuss and they concern Usagi's health."  
  
Rei almost let out a cry of surprise but controlled herself. "Follow me."  
  
Vash screamed in delight and skipped behind Rei with Usagi in tow. "By the way, I like my pancakes with butter and syrup!"  
  
  
  
************  
  
"So I was right then?" Ami pulled out her minicomputer after they finished their breakfast. "Usagi can't be without her Crystal for much longer."  
  
"True." Vash thought of licking the syrup off the plate, but then looked at Rei and changed his mind.  
  
"I don't understand; Usagi was able to live without the Crystal for so long before she became Sailor Moon." Makoto smiled at Vash and placed two more pancakes on his plate.  
  
"Usagi has had the Crystal with her for more than a year. She is connected to it now, losing the Crystal was like losing an important part of herself." Ami solemnly shook her head.  
  
Vash stared at the minicomputer in Ami's hands. He moved his pancakes closer to Usagi, who was hungrily looking at his plate, and smiled at Ami. "May I see your computer, please?"  
  
Five pairs of eyes stared at him for a few minutes in disbelief. Ami finally blinked and handed him her computer. "Sure."  
  
A piece of the pancake fell from Usagi's mouth when she saw Vash's fingers fly over the keyboard.  
  
Makoto not so gently slapped Usagi's back. "I guess the only difference between you and your male reincarnation, Usagi, is that he's a genius!"  
  
"Are you calling me stupid, Mako-chan?" Usagi stuck her outraged face in Makoto's.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ami looked at the screen over Vash's shoulder.  
  
"There is a mode button right here, you knew that, right?" Vash sheepishly looked at a blushing Ami. "Uh, well, here is what I've discovered: Usagi's health will be getting worse if Setsuna isn't back with the Crystal in the next couple of hours."  
  
The girls let out a cry of surprise and Usagi started sobbing.  
  
Vash looked with worry at the blond and quickly continued: "But there is an alternative."  
  
Ami grabbed the computer from Vash's hands. "I see it now, I can't believe I haven't thought of it before, the answer was right in the front of me! Usagi and Vash have a similar power, so if he stays within a small distance from her she will be just fine! Usagi will be able to absorb Vash's energy for her needs. He is a perfect substitute for the Ginzuishou."  
  
Minako poked Usagi with her finger. "How convenient for you, Usagi, ne?"  
  
Usagi wiped her tears, grinned, and threw herself in Vash's arms. "Being with Vash-chan is good for my health, and you all are just jealous!"  
  
  
  
************  
  
Chibi-Usa shook with anger when she saw Usagi hugging the tall blond. She lost her balance and with a loud thud fell into the room. "Uh, hello everybody, I was walking by…"  
  
Usagi snorted. "Yeah, yeah, sure, Chibi-Usa, you were spying on us!"  
  
Vash happily waved to the small girl. "Hey there, Little Lady! How are you?"  
  
"Don't call me that, you jerk! You're not allowed to!"  
  
"I am so sorry, Little Lady!"  
  
"Grrrrrr."  
  
"Never again, Little Lady."  
  
"What did I just say?"  
  
"Don't call you a Little Lady, Little Lady?" Vash helpfully hinted and paled when he saw an all too familiar broom in Chibi-Usa's hands.  
  
Usagi and Rei blinked and looked at each other when a screaming Vash disappeared with Chibi-Usa and a broom in tow.  
  
"Here they go again. The broom is sure popular in your shrine, Rei."  
  
"I'll be damned…" Rei watched Vash getting hit by Chibi-Usa's broom over and over again. "This guy is a total idiot!"  
  
  
  
************  
  
Chibi-Usa wasn't sure if she'd gotten her revenge yet after pushing Vash on the ground, straddling him, and stuffing his mouth with leafs and grass.  
  
The tall blond spit out the dirt and winked at the small girl. "Wanna do it again?"  
  
This wasn't right. The guy was letting her torture him. Chibi-Usa scowled at the outlaw. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Right on, Chibi-Usa! You attack the person and then ask him for his name! Where are your manners!" Usagi pulled Chibi-Usa away from Vash.  
  
"That's ok," Vash laughed. "Kids do that to me all the time."  
  
"Where are YOUR manners, Usagi-baka! How dare you betray Mamo-chan like that!" Chibi-Usa snatched her hand away from the older girl.  
  
"What are you talking about, Chibi-Usa! I would never betray Mamo-chan! Apologize this instant!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Apologize, you brat!"  
  
"Never! You hate me! You'd to do anything for me to disappear!" Chibi-Usa sniffed.  
  
"What?" Usagi shrieked.  
  
Vash looked at the two girls with worry. It looked like both of them were about to cry now.  
  
Chibi-Usa wailed, "Don't you know that if you and Mamo-chan break up I will never exist! I don't want to disappear!"  
  
"Excuse me, " - Vash tried to save the day - "as long as Usagi is your mother you will not disappear, Little Lady." Vash winked at a startled Usagi and continued. "If someone else is your father you'll look different, but it will still be you."  
  
Usagi smiled when she realized what Vash was doing. "Yes, Chibi-Usa, if Vash is your daddy you will have blond hair and green eyes, just like him!"  
  
Vash coughed, grinned at Usagi and cooed: "Or you might be a boy! A cute little blond boy! But it will still be you!"  
  
Chibi-Usa's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "What? A boy! I don't want to be a boy! I hate you both!"  
  
Vash and Usagi watched the pink-haired girl angrily storm off and then gave each other a high five. 


	13. Mind Games

1 Thank you, Thank you! You guys are still reading? Am I still writing? Yeah, duhhh!  
  
Here is another chapter, and I hope you will enjoy it.  
  
Well, chapter title, I am thinking here…I think John Lennon had a song and an album with this title, so just in case I will let all the world know that I don't own it. Just in case. I don't want John Lennon hunt me in my dreams. And I don't want to get sued for the fact that I don't own Trigun and Sailor Moon! There! Leave me alone! I am saving my money for Santa Clara's Anime Convention in April!  
  
2 *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 13.  Mind Games  
  
  
  
Usagi yawned, put her manga away, and stretched her petite form on the grass. Rei had kicked everyone out of her shrine and Usagi and Vash realized that they were stuck with the pink-haired demon. Chibi-Usa refused to go home and leave Usagi alone with Vash, so they were forced to take the child to the park.  
  
Usagi lifted her eyebrow when she heard Chibi-Usa's hysterical laugh. A few minutes later Chibi-Usa appeared on top of Vash, who was loudly wailing, "I don't want to be your Pegasus anymore, Little Lady! I'm tired and hungry!"  
  
Chibi-Usa fell on the grass and suddenly stopped laughing. "I'm supposed to be hating you, needle noggin."  
  
"Um, really?" Vash lay next to Usagi and closed his eyes.  
  
Chibi-Usa moved closer to Vash and sighed. "But I can't hate you anymore. You're the only adult who ever played with me. Usagi-baka never plays with me, neither does… Mamo-chan."  
  
Vash looked with worry at the saddened girl. "You miss your folks back home, munchkin?"  
  
"Well… I don't have any friends back home. Mom and Dad are always busy, and so are the Senshi, and there are hardly any kids my age in the palace."  
  
"Aw, Little Lady! That's so sad!" Vash dramatically sighed. "As long as I'm here, Little Lady, I'll play with you every day!"  
  
Usagi wasn't sure if she liked this idea. "Chibi-Usa, we need to go home. I'm getting hungry!" She frowned. "I hope my parents aren't home yet, because we have to bring Vash with us."  
  
"Oh, yeah…" Vash sighed. "How could I forget, I have to be within short distance from you, Usagi. That might be a problem though: There is absolutely no way I'm sleeping on the roof again!"  
  
  
  
********  
  
Usagi carefully opened the door, looked inside the house, and then motioned for Vash to come in. "Go to my room upstairs, Vash. That way, if my parents come home, you can sneak out of the house through the window. Don't worry, I'll bring you something to eat!"  
  
"Do you by any chance have any salmon sandwiches, Usagi?" Vash smiled hopefully.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Usagi served lunch in her bedroom: A couple of salmon sandwiches and beer for Vash, and green salad and leftovers from the last night's dinner for her and Chibi-Usa. The pink-haired girl swallowed her food and retreated to her room, leaving Vash and Usagi alone.  
  
Usagi lightly blushed. "Um, Vash? My friends asked me last night if you have a girlfriend." She tried to sound as plain as possible, but her heart was beating so fast and loud that she was afraid Vash would be able to hear it.  
  
The tall blonde took a sip from the beer can. "Ehhh… well… not really…"  
  
"Why?" Usagi tried to hide her excitement.  
  
Vash's face got sad and serious. "Well… it's not that easy. People get hurt when they get close to me. There was a time when I tried to hide my identity, but it didn't last too long. I was forced to come out and fight again. As long as Knives is around I can't afford having a relationship or even being friends with anybody."  
  
"Is he your brother?" Usagi scooted closer to Vash and placed her hand on his knee, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Yeah." Vash finished his beer and mindlessly placed his arm around Usagi's shoulders. "I have to stop him, once and for all. As soon as Setsuna comes back I'll leave this world." Vash looked with worry at Usagi's saddened face. "Hey, I'm still here. I really enjoy being with you and your friends, Usagi. I will treasure this time forever. It's like a wonderful vacation that I've never had: No gun fighting, no bounty hunters, no nothing."  
  
Usagi moved away from Vash, fighting tears. "That's ok, I understand. I sure will miss you, Vash."  
  
"I'll miss you, too, Usagi."  
  
Usagi sighed and hugged her knees. "Um, Vash, are there any other beings like you and your brother in your world?"  
  
Vash chose his words carefully. "Well, yes, but they're different. I wish I could show you."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Can you handle it? Will you think less of me when you know the truth?"  
  
"No, never. I wish to know you better, Vash. When you leave I might never see you again."  
  
Vash sighed and pulled Usagi closer, placing his forehead on hers. "Now, I don't know if it will work like the last time. You don't have your Crystal."  
  
"That's ok." Usagi nervously licked her lips; being so close to Vash was a little bit overwhelming. She gasped and grabbed his wrists when the bright light surrounded them, forcing her to close her eyes.  
  
Usagi saw the Planet Gunsmoke: Cities in the middle of the desert, with large light bulbs in the middle. She forced Vash to let her look closer at the strange structure. She could feel his hesitation. She had a death grip on his hands when she realized what it was. And what exactly Vash was. The knowledge frightened her but she refused to stop their link when Vash asked her in her mind if she wanted to. Vash gritted his teeth and showed Usagi his life on the space ship, Rem; the Great Fall, when Knives sabotaged the Seeds ships and forced humanity to live on the desert planet; violence and death; his arm transforming into the Angel Arm and destroying July City. He showed her his fight with Gung-Ho-Guns; he showed her how he killed Legato.  
  
Usagi forcefully stopped their link and opened her arms to Vash. The tall blonde fell into the offered hug, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Shhh." Usagi tangled her fingers in Vash's hair, hugging him tighter.  
  
They were lying on the floor enveloped into each other's arms. Vash's face was buried into Usagi's chest and Usagi was blaming herself for everything that had happened. 'I shouldn't have forced him to share his memories with me, that was so insensitive and selfish of me. I was just so stupid and jealous that he might have a girlfriend back in his world and wanted to know about his life. How could I do this to him?'  
  
She didn't know what was going on with her. These last couple days had just been weird. Of course she realized that some of it she could blame on the Crystal. She no longer had it with her, but all those unwanted feelings towards her blonde friend were just unexplainable. She knew she cared about him, a lot. Did she love him? Like her brother maybe, or not? Was it the same puppy love that she felt for Motoki? She was so confused and irritated. She loved Mamo-chan, with all her heart. That feeling was solid and strong. But why did she have butterflies in the pit of her stomach every time she was with Vash?  
  
Usagi sighed deeply and mindlessly kissed Vash's blonde locks. Why did he have to smell so good and feel so good in her arms? She pressed herself closer to the man next to her, gently caressing his back and shoulders.  
  
Vash froze when Usagi's hand accidentally brushed his sensitive neck. He placed his hands on her waist and gently pushed her away.  
  
Usagi's eyes in the darkened room were large and frightened. She was staring intently at his mouth. Vash slowly moved backward, holding her gaze. Usagi followed him.  
  
Her hands were sweaty and her heart was about to jump out of her chest when she found herself only inches away from the tall blonde. Her little pink tongue moved quickly over her dry lips and she moved even closer to Vash, her face almost touching his. She could feel his warm breath on her skin.  
  
Usagi whimpered, closed her eyes, and kissed… the door. 


	14. Escape

Hi! As you see, I am trying to be a responsible writer and get the chapters out every week. For now. Thanks for all of your kind words.  
  
Themoonmaden, hold your horses, girl, lol, I am trying really hard to keep everyone in character in this story. And it's not that easy to break up the most famous couple in the anime, but I am working on it :-P  
  
Senshi Nadeshiko - love your name, by the way, Vash was in the room with Usagi, but escaped as soon as she tried to kiss him. Yup, very bashful…love him to pieces, lol!  
  
~Death~ - It's not going to be always funny. I am sorry. That's why I love Vash and Usagi so much. They can be funny as hell at one moment and then bring you to tears at another. There is going to be a lot of funny and sad chapters ahead. Keep reading.  
  
Thanks for sticking around with me for so long. I appreciate all of your reviews. I am also glad that new people read and review the story as well. You're rock, guys!  
  
And again - thanks to Kei The Incarnadine Goddess, my wonderful editor and the muse. Go read her great Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi Story "Water is rising". Very different from all the stories I've ever read. Me like!!!! :- P  
  
Still don't own Trigun and Sailor Moon.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 14 Escape.  
  
* * *  
  
Vash whimpered and wiped the sweat off his forehead outside of Usagi's bedroom. He looked at the door separating him from the underage seductress. "That was close!"  
  
He clasped his throbbing head with both hands. "Am I going to regret this? I think I will, I already do." He had to remind himself that Usagi was still fifteen, with a future child and a boyfriend. A loud scream from Chibi-Usa's room interrupted him.  
  
Vash burst into the small bedroom. Chibi-Usa wailed, "I forgot my toys at Mamo-chan's apartment! This is horrible!"  
  
Vash rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the little girl. "Don't scare me like that, Little Lady! Tell me where he lives and I'll go and get them for you!" Vash thought that it would be a great excuse for him to stay away from Usagi.  
  
Chibi-Usa wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "You would do that for me?"  
  
"Of course, Little Lady."  
  
The pink-haired girl eyed Vash suspiciously. "You're too nice. People must walk all over you."  
  
Vash laughed. "Only nice people, Little Lady, like you and Usagi. You both are really amazing, you know that?"  
  
Chibi-Usa wrinkled her nose. "Not Usagi-baka! What's amazing about her? She's lazy, irresponsible, and whines a lot!"  
  
"She is also a kind and caring girl. She would sacrifice herself for the sake of her friends and loved ones. She could also be your best friend."  
  
Vash looked at the startled girl and smiled. "Is that the reason why your parents sent you here? To make friends?"  
  
The small girl nodded.  
  
Vash grew thoughtful for a minute. "Friends are precious. They're a gift from the gods. It's very hard to find true friends, but it's even harder to lose them."  
  
Chibi-Usa stubbornly lifted her chin. "Usagi-baka is not my friend, she's my stupid future mother."  
  
"Shhhh,"—Vash placed a finger to her mouth—"not yet, Chibi-Usa, give her a chance. She's only a few years older than you are in this time. Let her be a girl: Cheerful, happy, and carefree. Don't force on her the responsibilities of your mother."  
  
"Why are you defending her? Are you in love with Usagi? Are you? Tell me this instant! Is it true? I don't want to be a boooooooy!"  
  
Vash stared at the sobbing Chibi-Usa. "Oh, gods! Little Lady! I was only joking! Please don't cry!" He softly wrapped his arms around her little form.  
  
Chibi-Usa buried herself is his chest, hiccuping. "I am so scared, I don't want to be a boy, if I'm a boy I'll never see Pegasus again!"  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Vash sighed. Both of the girls were so sensitive and emotional. He looked down at Chibi-Usa, who finally calmed down in his arms.  
  
The little girl softly breathed on his neck. She felt safe and protected. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Who are you?" She blinked and stared at gently smiling Vash.  
  
The outlaw poked her in the nose. "Are you ok? I can go and get your toys now if you want."  
  
"But you can't go without Usagi-chan! She'll get really sick if you do!"  
  
Vash cursed under his breath. "It will be only a few minutes, I won't be too far from her."  
  
He placed Chibi-Usa on the bed and then noticed a crystal ball on her nightstand.  
  
"Wow!" The tall blond pressed his nose into the cool surface. "I want THIS for Christmas!"  
  
He lightly touched the Crystal and almost fainted when the ball suddenly lit up.  
  
"Maiden."  
  
Vash fell on his butt and Chibi-Usa let out a terrified scream.  
  
Pegasus realized his mistake a little too late.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Chibi-Usa threw a blanket over the crystal ball and then grabbed Vash by his shirt.  
  
The blond blinked and visibly paled. "I didn't see anything, I won't tell anybody. This thing has a battery in it, right? No magic horses or anything! I swear, Little Lady, please don't kill me!" Vash's green eyes were full of fear.  
  
"Right. Now go and get me my toys!" Chibi-Usa watched Vash scramble to his feet and leave through her bedroom window. She removed the blanket from the crystal ball, silently praying that Pegasus wasn't mad at her.  
  
"Maiden. I apologize. I could've sworn I felt your energy."  
  
Chibi-Usa opened and then closed her mouth. That indeed was very strange.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Chiba Mamoru gritted his teeth and wiped the words "Ai shiteru, Mamo-chan!" written in the bright pink lipstick off his bathroom mirror. 'Damn! I've told her not to do this anymore! Usako is reading all those stupid teenage magazines where people teach young girls to do all this irritating filth.'  
  
Mamoru walked into the bedroom and frowned at yet another lipstick message. "Yeah, right! Make your boyfriend happy, write him love messages in your lipstick! Those idiots don't realize that this stuff is so hard to clean, especially the nuclear pink color!"  
  
Mamoru was irritated. He pulled out a flyer his professor gave him this morning, printed with information about a conference in Japan's Advanced Institute of Science and Technology in the Ishikawa Science Park. Only one hour by plane from Tokyo. Three days full of wonderful lectures and workshops with a free room on the campus and a paid airline ticket. And he was one of the five students from Azabu University who were chosen to go. Usako would have a fit. He told his professor that he probably wouldn't be able to make it. How unfair.  
  
Mamoru pulled his shirt over his head and accidentally stepped on Chibi- Usa's toy truck. His foot got stuck inside and, unable to stop, he rode the truck out of the room and then painfully fell flat on his back in the kitchen. The dark-haired man was boiling with anger. "That's it! I've had enough!"  
  
He ran back in the bedroom and pulled out a suitcase. Stuffing the suitcase with his clothes, Mamoru picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Professor Satoshi? Yeah, this is Chiba Mamoru. I was thinking about that conference you told me about today and I think I am going to make it after all. Sure, count me in, please; I hope I'm not too late! Great! Then I'll see you there tomorrow!"  
  
Mamoru finished packing and looked at his picture with Usagi and Chibi-Usa. He frowned and picked up the phone again. "Rei? This is Mamoru. Can you tell Usagi that I'll be leaving for a couple of days for the science conference? No, I can't tell her this myself, you know how she gets. I'm just burned out, Rei, and I really need to get away for a few days. I'll call her later; I'm too frustrated to talk to her right now. I'm tired of her and Chibi-Usa pulling me in different directions and constantly fighting. I need a little break from it all. I know that she won't understand, but I have to do it. I want to do something I want for a change and not have to think about how Usako and Chibi-Usa will take it. I've missed all the college parties because I can't bring my girlfriend there. I can't go to the conferences or lectures in another town because Usako will get lonely and sad. I can't do shit! Excuse my language, Rei. And no, don't tell her I said that! Have a good night."  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Rei stared at the phone in her hand. "Coward." She sighed and dialed Usagi's number, then changed her mind and placed the receiver back. The priestess didn't have the heart to call her best friend with the depressing news. "Maybe she won't take it so hard with Vash around. She'll probably just be upset that Mamoru didn't tell her about his trip himself. I'll call her tomorrow, I won't think about it right now."  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Mamoru rubbed his sore backside and switched off the lights in his bedroom.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Vash froze behind Mamoru's door. He'd promised to pick up a few of Chibi- Usa's toys. He was about to knock when he heard a loud crash and cursing. The tall blond smiled in amusement at Mamoru's choice of words and decided to wait a few seconds for Usagi's boyfriend to cool off.  
  
Involuntarily, he overheard Mamoru's conversation on the phone with Rei. Vash clasped his hands in fists and stormed off to the elevator. "That fool! Who does he think he is? What's his problem anyway? Having two people love him more then life itself is too much trouble? That ungrateful son of a…"  
  
The elevator stopped and Vash exited, still fuming at Mamoru. When he saw a young woman look at him and suddenly scream, he realized with shame that his eyes were probably glowing. He forced himself to calm down.  
  
Vash stopped at a small shop and bought a toy for Chibi-Usa.  
  
'Maybe she won't be too upset that I didn't bring the ones she left at Mamoru's apartment,' he silently hoped.  
  
He slid into the small room on the top floor to find no sign of Chibi- Usa. He let out a sigh of relief when he found the pink-haired girl in Usagi's bed. "There you are, Little Lady." He gently tucked a small toy under her arm and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He jerked away when Chibi-Usa slightly smiled and murmured in her sleep, "Mamo-chan."  
  
Vash bit his lower lip and left the room. If he stayed longer he would hear Usagi softly whispering his name. He had yet another night to spend on the roof. 


	15. Leaving Home

1 Hello, everyone! Guess what? It's Friday! My regular update day. So, I have a new chapter for you. A very silly chapter. Hope you will have fun reading it. Thanks for the reviews. I am touched that I still have the same people reading and reviewing it. You didn't give up on me, guys! Also I am very grateful for those people who found out about this story recently…and liked it…it's amazing!  
  
Kei-chan. Thank you very much. Your wonderful work and reviews mean so much to me. I am glad you spend some much of your precious time to edit my story.  
  
Sailor Moon and Trigun do not belong to me.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 15. Leaving Home  
  
Usagi left the towel on her wet hair and pulled on her undergarments. She was frustrated with herself. What on Earth had possessed her to try to kiss Vash the night before? No wonder he wasn't around; she had scared him away, once and for all. She felt fine and that meant that he was somewhere close by. She had to face him and apologize for her behavior. That was so embarrassing.  
  
Vash sleepily sat up and pushed the black cat off his lap. Luna squeaked and ran away in an unknown direction. What on Earth had possessed her to sleep all night on the roof in a stranger's lap?  
  
The tall blond wished for a nice cozy bed and a warm blanket. He carefully moved to the edge of the roof.  
  
Usagi let out a terrified scream and tried to cover herself with both arms when she saw Vash hanging upside-down in front of her open bedroom window. "You jerk! Pervert! Get out of here!"  
  
Vash frantically waved his arms in the air. "I didn't see any underwear!"  
  
Angry, Usagi threw her books, clothes, and toys at the blond. Vash let go of the drainpipe and dove to save a fluffy pink bunny. He crashed into the bushes holding the stuffed animal close to his chest. "That was so mean, Usagi! It wasn't the bunny's fault!"  
  
Usagi replied with a vase of flowers, her snow boots, and a heavy English dictionary.  
  
Vash sighed, picked himself up, and wiped the water off his face.  
  
"Hello?" Ikuko, who had just come back from the grocery store, was more than surprised to see a soaking wet young man with her daughter's pink bunny by the front door.  
  
Vash opened his mouth then closed it again. He blinked a few times and then put a sad smile on his face. "Good morning, ma'am. I am very sad to inform you that I've just discovered how your daughter cleans her room. The hard way." Vash motioned at the vase, boots, toys, and books on the ground.  
  
Ikuko flushed with the embarrassment. "I am so sorry, sir. Please come in."  
  
Usagi's mother placed a cup of steaming tea next to Vash. The blond finished drying his hair with a towel and softly thanked the woman.  
  
"Hi, Vash." Chibi-Usa with her eyes still closed climbed into the chair next to the outlaw. "What's for breakfast, Auntie Ikuko?"  
  
Ikuko froze and turned to look at Vash. She was about to ask him a question when Usagi burst into the room. "You…! You…! How dare you…!" Usagi was burning holes in Vash with her fiery stare. "That's my teacup!"  
  
Vash choked on the tea and Ikuko placed her hands on her waist. "Alright, young lady! You better explain what is going on here this instant! Who is this man?"  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Usagi looked thankfully at Chibi-Usa and the Luna Ball. "Wow. That was really nice of you, Chibi-Usa."  
  
"No problem. I owed it to Vash. I hope he'll keep the end of his bargain and keep his big mouth shut." Chibi-Usa looked meaningfully at a gulping Vash and pushed the plate with the cheesecake closer. "Besides, I get to eat your cake, Usagi, so don't think my magic is for free."  
  
Usagi gulped and sadly stared at the empty space on the table in front of her.  
  
Ikuko danced into the room with two suitcases. "This is so nice of you and your cousin to invite the girls to spend the weekend at your mansion. School starts in a few days and fresh air will be perfect for both of them!"  
  
Usagi's mother dropped the luggage on the floor and stared with adoration at the tall blond. "Would you like so more tea, Vash-san?"  
  
Vash paled and scooted closer to Chibi-Usa. "What in the hell did you do to her?"  
  
Ikuko suddenly remembered that she had to go to shopping and fled the room. Usagi and Vash stared at the empty space.  
  
"You're really good at the brainwashing, Chibi-Usa. You're beginning to scare me." Vash was still a bit pale. "You really are different from all the kids I've ever met. Not your regular eight-year-old."  
  
Chibi-Usa finished her cake and licked the plate clean. "Everyone tells me I take after my uncle. He's really smart."  
  
Usagi stared at her future daughter. "What uncle? Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Chibi-Usa's face was blank. Her unseeing eyes were staring into the wall. She blinked and came out of her trance. "What?"  
  
Vash fell on his seat holding his chest. "This kid is going to give me a heart attack!"  
  
Usagi nervously swallowed the lump in her throat. "She was probably talking about my brother Shingo. He is not really a genius, but who knows what will become of him in the future?"  
  
Chibi-Usa angrily looked at the two blonds. "Quit staring at me, both of you! What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing!" Usagi and Vash both said at the same time.  
  
Chibi-Usa shrugged and left the kitchen.  
  
Usagi realized that she was alone with Vash. She nervously licked her lips and tried to smile at the tall blond. "Um, Vash, about yesterday… I'm really sorry I've made you so uncomfortable."  
  
Vash leisurely placed his arms behind his head. "No problem, Usagi, I understand. Women find it hard to control themselves around a handsome guy like me. Ouch!"  
  
Usagi's foot met his forehead in a powerful kick. "You jerk!"  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Haruka frowned at the small company in the living room. Vash happily clasped his hands in front of him. "The more the merrier, Haruka! Besides, we don't have much choice here. Until Setsuna returns, Usagi will have to live here. And Chibi-Usa, too."  
  
Haruka sighed and pulled Vash closer by his collar. "I see, Doll Face, but as you know, nothing is for free in this world."  
  
"I agree—nothing is for free in any world, Haruka!"  
  
"Good! That means we perfectly understand each other!" Haruka smiled deviously and held a piece of paper in front of Vash's face. "Now please take your time to review a list of your chores for the day, Doll Face!"  
  
Vash let out a terrified scream and Usagi and Chibi-Usa ran out of the room stepping all over each other. "We have to unpack, bye!"  
  
"Traitors!"  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Usagi pulled out a list and a pen from her pants pocket. "Shopping: Check!"  
  
"This is actually fun!" Vash pushed a heavy shopping cart through the supermarket.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Usagi placed a finger to his mouth. Chibi-Usa was asleep in the cart.  
  
"She's worse then me! I would never fall asleep in the store!" Usagi shook her head at the pink-haired sleepyhead.  
  
"Well, I can fall asleep while standing when I'm really tired" Vash strolled into the feminine needs aisle with a serene look on his face. Usagi gulped and lowered her gaze to the floor.  
  
After a short pause Vash asked, "Do you need anything?"  
  
"What? Here?" Usagi's voice was a bare whisper.  
  
"Yeah, right here."  
  
"No, why would I need anything… here?"  
  
"I don't know… You've been acting kind of… strange?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You've been nothing but mean to me: Calling me names, kicking and screaming…" Vash pouted. "So I assumed…"  
  
"What did you assume? You're the one who burst into my bedroom! Of course I was angry, I didn't have any clothes on! And then you were arrogant and so self-centered! And you got me in the trouble with my mom!" Usagi didn't realize she was screaming at Vash on top of her lungs.  
  
Vash blinked. "Ehhh, Usagi, I think we really need to go back into that aisle."  
  
"I AM NOT ON MY PERIOD, YOU IDIOT!"  
  
All the people in the cashier's line turned their heads and looked at Usagi. Vash flushed a bright pink and shook his head. Chibi-Usa opened one eye and closed it again. "Do you mind repeating it over the radio, Odango Atama? I don't think the whole store heard you yet."  
  
Usagi wished she were dead.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Later that night, after Usagi helped Vash do the dishes, they sat in the kitchen snacking on the chocolate-covered raisins. Haruka screamed from the living room, "Koneko! Phone! It's for you! I think it's Rei."  
  
Vash shifted uncomfortably and avoided looking at Usagi and Chibi-Usa. He knew why Rei was calling. He chatted with Chibi-Usa while Usagi was talking on the phone with Rei. The blond came back a few minutes later wearing a desperate look on her face. When she sat on her chair, Vash moved the plate with the chocolate closer to her. Usagi mindlessly stuffed the sweets into her mouth, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. "Mamo-chan… Mamo-chan left town for the science conference, and didn't even tell me anything…"  
  
Chibi-Usa's face turned an ugly shade of pink. She opened her mouth and let out a loud wail. "It's all your fault! You drove him away, Usagi-baka! You cling to him and embarrass him and… and…!" Both girls simultaneously got from their seats and ran to Vash, seeking comfort in his arms.  
  
Vash was deaf in both ears. Haruka peeked into the kitchen and gave Vash a sympathetic look. Then she grinned hopefully at the two girls in Vash's lap. "So, Mamoru run off with some bimbo? I hope…" Usagi and Chibi-Usa wailed even louder. Michiru slapped Haruka's head and came up closer to the small group at the kitchen table. "Usagi, Chibi-Usa, it's okay, he probably was in a hurry and the conference was really important to him. I'm sure he'll call you when he has some free time."  
  
Chibi-Usa tore her face away from Vash's chest. "I was working so hard to make Mamo-chan feel good! I wrote how much I love him with your lipstick on his mirror!"  
  
"With my lipstick? You brat! I bet that's why he left! He hates it! I did it two months ago and he made me clean it all up with the smelly all- purpose cleaner! It's all your fault! I told you a long time ago to stop copying me!"  
  
"I am not copying you!"  
  
"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!!!"  
  
Vash stopped screaming, looked at the startled girls, and smirked. "That's much better." 


	16. 

Darn! It's 12 at night and what on the Earth I am doing up by the computer! Oh, right, updating my fanfiction…::yawns:: You better enjoy it! LOL! I stayed up so late and Kei-chan edited it for me again! Well, let me see…yeah! Nice reviews would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Thank you, Kei-chan. You are the best!  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon and Trigun. I wish they would start making chocolate Vashs for Easter. Yummy! Happy Easter to all!  
  
Chapter title belongs to Mister Rogers. (  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood…"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  
Michiru sighed and turned the TV volume up. Usagi and Vash were holding on to each other for dear life.  
  
Haruka lightly slapped Usagi's back. "It's not all that scary, Usagi! They didn't show anything!"  
  
"They did! It was scary music and then that thing jumped out of nowhere! I can't watch it! Save me, Vash-chan!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Vash let out a terrified scream and covered his eyes with one of Usagi's ponytails.  
  
"Can I watch now?" Chibi-Usa's annoyed voice startled Usagi and she jumped into Vash's lap.  
  
"No! It's still scary, Chibi-Usa, you'll have nightmares for sure! Maybe it's better for you to go to bed."  
  
"No way, Usagi-baka! I'll never fall asleep thinking of all those monsters from the movie and besides, with both you idiots constantly screaming it will be impossible to fall sleep!"  
  
Usagi was about to argue when she felt Vash suddenly stiffen. The couple on the screen was involved in passionate lovemaking.  
  
Michiru coughed. "Are you sure it's a PG-13 movie, Haruka?"  
  
"Yeah." The sandy blonde was enjoying the evening and grinned when things in the movie got even steamier.  
  
"Can I open my eyes? There's no screaming anymore!"  
  
"No!" Usagi squeaked, fell off Vash's lap, and covered Chibi-Usa's eyes with both hands.  
  
"WOW!" Vash's eyes were as big as dinner plates.  
  
Michiru was frantically looking for the remote control. "Haruka, dammit! This is definitely not a PG-13 movie and I can't stand watching Vash's face, it's nauseating!"  
  
Haruka laughed, pushing the remote deeper inside the couch and winking at Vash. "What do you know, a perverted virgin!"  
  
Michiru stopped searching for the remote. "And you know that because…?"  
  
Haruka uncomfortably shifted and Vash's face turned the color of a ripe tomato. "Hey! This is not a PG-13 conversation!"  
  
"Stop making Vash-chan upset, Haruka!" Usagi forcefully hugged Vash, who whined when Michiru switched channels. He immediately began to drool at a lingerie commercial.  
  
"Eww!" Usagi smacked Vash in the head.  
  
Haruka grinned. "You two are so funny to watch. You remind me of a two- headed blonde monster."  
  
"I'm the smarter head!" Vash happily proclaimed, earning a kick in the groin from Usagi.  
  
Chibi-Usa whined, "Can I look now?"  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"Vash-chan? Did you look under the bed and in the closet?"  
  
"Yes, I did, Little Lady, there are no monsters there."  
  
"Are you sure? What about the bathroom?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Under the chair?"  
  
"No."  
  
Chibi-Usa let out a deep sigh. "I still think they'll all get out as soon as you leave the room."  
  
"So what do you want him to do, Chibi-Usa? Stay here and guard you all night?" Usagi yawned and lightly blushed when she realized what she had said.  
  
"That's ok, I'll take her with me for a while." Vash got to his feet and opened his arms to Chibi-Usa. "Hop in, Little Lady"  
  
"Really? Thank you, Vash-chan! Mamo-chan never lets me sleep with him!" Chibi-Usa tightly hugged the tall blonde and stuck her tongue out at Usagi. "There! I get to sleep with Vash-chan! And you'll be eaten by the monsters, Usagi-baka!"  
  
Usagi pouted and batted her eyelashes at Vash adorably. "I'm scared!"  
  
Something flickered in Vash's eyes as he turned around to leave the girls' room. "Goodnight, Usagi."  
  
"Damn, that didn't work." Usagi switched the light off and fell on the pillow. "How come the brat gets all the guys I like, it's not fair!" She was certainly frustrated with her future daughter, but not as much as she would be if it were Mamoru. Seeing Vash play and spend so much of his time with Chibi-Usa felt… right… for some reason. She wasn't jealous even a bit.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Vash screamed when he saw what time it was. He dashed to Usagi's room and knocked at the door. "Usagi? Get up! You have to get Little Lady to school!"  
  
He waited for an answer and then opened the door.  
  
"Usagi?" He gently shook the girl by her shoulders and leaned closer when he heard her mumble something.  
  
"You want Little Lady to go where?"  
  
"……"  
  
He blushed furiously at Usagi's choice of words. "That's not a nice thing to say, Usagi! Now get up!"  
  
Vash wiped the sweat off his forehead and decided to leave Usagi alone. Waking her up was harder than gun fighting. He didn't have much luck with Haruka and Michiru, either. They completely ignored his violent punches on the door of their bedroom.  
  
"Why was I born to be so responsible?" Vash whined and went to get Chibi- Usa. The cause of his headache was also sound asleep like everyone else in the house.  
  
Vash unceremoniously stripped Chibi-Usa of her pajamas and pulled on her street clothes and shoes. Then he brushed her teeth and carried her outside to Haruka's convertible. The pink-haired girl didn't open her eyes even once.  
  
"No wonder Usagi doesn't want to take her to school!" Vash placed Chibi- Usa in the passenger's seat and started the car. "The only good thing about this morning is that I get to drive this baby! Woo-hoooo!"  
  
The car made a loud roar and sped off at the speed of light.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Haruka fell off the bed and screamed, "My car! That idiot took my car!"  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Chibi-Usa woke up when they passed through the third red light. "Stop! Stop the car, you moron! Where did you learn how to drive? In the desert?"  
  
"How did you know?" Vash was impressed with Chibi-Usa's knowledge of the Planet Gunsmoke.  
  
Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. "Red means stop, green means go, Vash!"  
  
They finally reached the school. Chibi-Usa pulled her hair up in her usual style. She spotted her friend Momoko with her mother and happily waved to them both.  
  
Chibi-Usa turned around and frowned when she saw Vash looking at Momoko's mom with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Vash almost fell off the driver's seat checking out the young women in the short business dress walking towards the convertible with a little girl in tow. "Hi there."  
  
Chibi-Usa flushed with anger and then smiled evilly. She threw herself in Vash's arms and screamed, "Bye, Daddy! Have a nice day at work, I love you so much!"  
  
"Uh…" Vash's face turned different shades of blue. He almost fainted when the young mother gave him a friendly smile. "Oh, how nice! I am delighted to meet you. Our girls are such good friends. Your little Chibi-Usa is wonderful!"  
  
"Thanks a lot, kid," Vash hissed in Chibi-Usa's ear.  
  
"Serves you right, bum!" Chibi-Usa hissed back.  
  
Vash tearfully sighed, dramatically closing his eyes. "It's so hard to be a single parent. I work all day and all night… Hey!" The blonde was very disappointed when he saw that the young woman had already left.  
  
"Oh well." He took off back to the house, chanting to himself, "Red - stop, green – go."  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Haruka stopped bawling her eyes out when she heard a noise. She ran outside and threw herself on top of her convertible, covering the surface with tears. "My car! My baby! It's alive!"  
  
The sandy blonde turned her head and saw Usagi sitting on top of Vash and furiously shaking the dazed outlaw.  
  
"How dare you leave me alone like that, Vash! I almost died! What are you trying to do? Kill me?"  
  
Vash managed to squeak out, "I took your kid to school and what thanks do I get?"  
  
"Oh." Usagi froze for a second and then hugged Vash with all her strength. "Thank you, thank you!"  
  
Vash mused at Usagi's quick mood changes until he was interrupted.  
  
Haruka pulled Vash out of the car, holding him by his throat. "You've. Touched. My. Car."  
  
Vash imitated Haruka's outraged face and pressed his nose into hers. "Yes. I. Did. Live. With. It."  
  
Haruka let go of Vash's throat and grinned. "You've got guts, Doll Face. I like it." 


	17. Humanoid Typhoon

Hello! Sorry for the delay, but this and the last week were just brutal for me… I hope you still remember my nutty fanfiction and me! LOL!  
  
I probably won't be updating the next week, because first of all - I have NOTHING for the chapter 18 and second - I AM GOING TO THE ANIME CONVENTION! Isn't it exciting? They are going to have a fanfiction workshop at the Fanime and I've been dreaming for so long to go to one of those! I'll tell you all about it! Hopefully, my writing will improve as well for the next chapter after getting some tips on the good fanfiction writing! Yeah, right…  
  
Anyway, this chapter is longer then usual, please, enjoy!  
  
From the bottom of my heart I want to thank Kei-chan for editing this chapter and the one before that and another…blah! It is amazing how she is able to find some time for me… Thank you, dear! ::huggles::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, Sailor Moon and Kylie Minogue's song "Can't get you out of my head"… (Don't ask… lol, read!)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Humanoid Typhoon.  
  
Usagi woke up and stared at the clock in the living room. God, how she would hate to give up those lovely afternoon naps when school started.  
  
"Michiru? Haruka? Vash-chan?"  
  
Usagi pouted. They had left her all alone and didn't even say goodbye!  
  
The petite blond stretched, got off the couch, and then froze. Something wasn't right. She heard a faint, disturbing sound coming from the bathroom. She moved closer and peeked around the corner. The noise was definitely coming from the bathroom. Haunting, inhuman. Usagi whimpered and crouched on the floor. Who was it? An enemy, perhaps? A youma, droid, lemure? Or maybe worse! It could be that monster from yesterday's movie!  
  
Usagi frantically looked for a weapon. A kitchen knife would be too dangerous to use; her mother wouldn't even let her wash the silverware after dinner, afraid that Usagi would cut herself. No, a knife wouldn't work so well as a hammer or a heavy candlestick. Michiru would kill Usagi for touching her beautiful pair of marble candlesticks. If she was alive, of course.  
  
Usagi wiped the tears off her face; they probably were all gone, protecting her from the monster. She was helpless and all alone. Usagi sniffed, feeling sorry for herself. Stop. Vash had a gun in his room! Usagi crawled on all fours across the room, then got on her feet and ran upstairs. The heavy gun was probably as dangerous as a hammer, especially if she dropped it on her very own feet, but it looked scary. The monster would just run away, hopefully.  
  
Breathing heavily, Usagi slowly moved towards the bathroom, holding the gun in both hands. She wished she had brought her ninja outfit. A black ninja was not as scary as Sailor Moon, but any kind of disguise would be better than plain old Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Usagi moved across the living room, grabbed Michiru's purse from the magazine table, and shook the contents out. She drew war paint on her cheeks and forehead using Michiru's expensive makeup, then bared her teeth in the little mirror in a horrible grimace. Usagi froze when the noise in the bathroom got louder. She got closer to the room, trying to suppress the sudden urge to run away and never come back to this haunted house. She placed her ear to the door trying to calm her rapid breathing.  
  
"………Won't you staaaaaaaaaayyyyy… Won't you laaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!  
  
"Stay foreeeever and eeever and eeeeeeever and eeeeeever…  
  
"La la la lalalalala la la la lalalalalala  
  
"La la la lalalalala la la la lalalalalala  
  
"I just caaaan't get you out of my heeead…"  
  
Usagi slowly slid to the floor on her butt. The youma was singing… it was probably mocking her, after killing all her friends and loved ones."I won't forgive you!"  
  
"There's a daaaaaark  
  
"Seeeeeecret in meeeeeee  
  
"Doon't leave me looocked in your heaaaaaaaaaaaart!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi threw the door open—"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU SLIMY…"—then tripped on the floor mat, flew across the small room, and fell into the water with a loud splash.  
  
Vash tore the headphones off his head. "Usagi?"  
  
**********  
  
Usagi pulled her head to the surface, gulping large amounts of air into her lungs and wiping the bubbles from her eyes, smearing the paint all over her face.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Vash's terrified screams were heard all over Tokyo.  
  
Hundred of miles away, Mamoru jerked his head up at the science conference and cursed.  
  
Rei dropped her broom and ran in her room to get her communicator.  
  
Minako and Makoto, without a second glance at the two handsome boys they were flirting with, ran into a nearby alley and transformed.  
  
Amy tried to talk with all three senshi at the same time. "No, yes, no, no, I felt it, too, but it's not Usagi, guys! Aren't you forgetting she doesn't have her Crystal?" The girl genius rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I tracked the power down. It's in Haruka and Michiru's house. There's no trace of an enemy there. I'm thinking Vash run into some trouble, maybe Usagi cooked something for him?"  
  
Haruka hit the brakes and then looked at Michiru. "Gods, what it is this time? The Idiot can't tie his own shoelaces?"  
  
Michiru looked with worry at the love of her life: "Vash and Usagi could be in trouble, Haruka."  
  
"Oh, puh-leeeeeease!!!"  
  
  
  
Usagi found herself face to face with the very naked outlaw.  
  
"Uh, hi!"  
  
"What is it, Usagi? You really need to take a bath, so you came here with my gun? That's not fair! I've been here for only 15 minutes! My time is not up yet!" Vash whined, washing the makeup off Usagi's face with a washcloth. "Wow, you're a really dirty girl, Usagi!"  
  
He giggled and covered his head with both arms when Usagi's face grew red and angry.  
  
Usagi suddenly started laughing. "You're taking a bath? With bubbles?"  
  
"Yeah! Wanna smell? I found the bottle in the closet, smells like lavender…" Vash closed his eyes blissfully and deeply breathed in the air.  
  
Usagi couldn't stop giggling. "Vash, only girls take bubble baths with lavender!"  
  
Vash's eyes lit up mischievously. When he spoke his voice was low and dangerous. "Are you questioning my gender, Usagi?" He placed his hands on both sides of the bath, slowly lifting his body out of the water…  
  
Usagi flew out of the bathroom like a bullet. She was shaking with fury when the bathroom door shut closed with a loud thud. Vash locked the door and bent over in hysterical laugher. Usagi banged on the door with her small fists, screaming out words that Vash was afraid to use himself.  
  
With her wet clothes clinging to her body, Usagi angrily stormed into the living room. Haruka dropped her keys on the floor.  
  
Usagi shook Vash's gun at the startled blond. "DON'T EVEN ASK!"  
  
Haruka smirked. "I don't think I even WANT to know, koneko-chan! But I am glad to know that you two are getting along so extremely well…" The sandy blond looked closely at Usagi. "Uh, koneko? Your nose is bleeding…"  
  
**********  
  
Usagi ran into her room, shut the door closed, and kicked the wall. She let out a cry of pain and fell on her bed, furiously hitting the pillow. Then she noticed her communicator with four lights blinking: red, blue, orange and green. "Oh, what now!"  
  
Usagi pressed all four buttons and the worried faces of her senshi appeared on four little screens. "Usagi! Are you ok?"  
  
Usagi took a quick look in the mirror and tried unsuccessfully to fix her ruffled appearance.  
  
"Fine, really, just got in a little fight with that idiot!"  
  
Minako laughed and winked at Usagi. "So he's an idiot now, Usagi. I thought you were so much in love with him two days ago!"  
  
"IIEEEEEEEE! Never! He's silly, immature, and so embarrassing!"  
  
"Sounds just like you, Usagi, ne?" Rei grinned.  
  
"Shut up! Damn him!" Usagi tried with the full force of her mind to remove the vision of Vash from her memory: the clear drops of water on his smooth alabaster skin and his green eyes glittering with mischief and excitement.  
  
Amy interrupted her. "Usagi! Guys! Turn on the TV! I think we've got trouble in Central Park! Here. My computer is picking up the enemy. I think that at least a dozen people lost their dream mirrors! Whatever happened between you and Vash, you better resolve it! Without Sailor Moon we'll need all the help we can get!"  
  
"Right!" Mars, Venus and Mercury disappeared from the screen.  
  
"Wait!"—Jupiter chewed on her lower lip—"Usagi, you think you could convince Haruka and Michiru to join us? We might need their help today… I know they're trying to stay away and all…"  
  
Usagi nodded before pushing the button. "I'll try…"  
  
**********  
  
Usagi changed her wet clothes and ran downstairs. She passed Haruka and Michiru, ran into the kitchen, grabbed Vash by his hand, and dragged him outside.  
  
Haruka blinked and looked at Michiru. Usagi stepped outside and then turned back, slamming into Vash who was right behind her. "Haruka, Michiru! The Amazon Quartet's attacking people in the park! You have to help us fight! And if you don't, Vash will have to drive Haruka's car again!"  
  
Haruka immediately jumped off her seat. "We'll help!"  
  
In the back seat of the car Vash sheepishly looked at Usagi. "You're not mad at me anymore?"  
  
Usagi flushed furiously and Vash decided to change the subject. "What kind of enemy are we dealing with?"  
  
Usagi, who was still mad at Vash, smiled viciously—"You'll see, all I can tell is you can't fight it with your gun!" —then leaned closer to the tall blond. "Oh, and thanks for the peep-show, Vash! I really enjoyed it!"  
  
Vash visibly paled and managed to squeak out, "You're welcome!"  
  
**********  
  
The senshi were fighting five pink elephants with wings. Pallapalla, laughing hysterically, was floating in the air. At least a dozen people were laying unconscious around the area.  
  
Vash's jaw hit the ground. "What in the hell…" He looked at Usagi, who was hiding next to him in the bushes. Usagi let out a cry of pain when she saw Sailor Venus stumble and fall on her butt. The pink elephant she was battling landed on top of her with a thud. Venus let out a pained cry.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!"  
  
Venus weakly waved to Sailor Jupiter, who was looking at her friend with concern and then powered up for another attack.  
  
Vash clasped his head with both hands. "Shit! What is all this!"  
  
Sailor Uranus crawled into the bushes next to him. "See? That's why I hate my job! Battling illusions and creatures from someone's worst nightmare is not fun, that's for sure!"  
  
Haruka winced when both Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were sent flying in the air by a powerful blow. "They're not doing so well; with Sailor Moon it all would be over by now."  
  
Usagi clasped her hands together when she saw Sailor Chibi Moon jump from behind a tree. Vash's eyes got larger. Absolutely terrified, he grabbed Usagi by her shoulders. "You let her fight? Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"She's one of us! Vash, wait!" Haruka tried to stop the blond.  
  
Vash shook her hands off him and ran in Chibi-Usa's direction.  
  
Pallapalla lifted her eyebrow when a tall blond man snatched the smallest of the Sailor Senshi away from the blow of one of her lemures. "How amusing… he is definitely not one of the senshi, but so unbelievably fast!  
  
Falling in the bushes and activating his hidden machine gun, Vash fired and realized that Usagi indeed was right. He fired all of his bullets but the pink elephant that was chasing him and Chibi-Usa was unharmed.  
  
"This is stupid, unbelievable, what is it? How do you guys fight it?"  
  
"You should've asked that before you got involved, Vash!" Chibi-Usa was breathing heavily while they were running through the park, pink elephant in tow. "Don't you have any magical powers? Some sort of energy beam or something?"  
  
"Yeah, but that energy beam will blow up the whole city! I can't use it here! People might get hurt!"  
  
"Crap, now what do we do?"  
  
Usagi stopped laughing at the funny scene Chibi Moon and Vash made running around the park in circles and clasped her chest her eyes wide in horror. "He's too far away from me! I have to run, too!"  
  
"Sit still, koneko! You will get hurt!" Haruka pulled Usagi by her skirt. "Michi? It's up to us now…"  
  
But before the Outer Senshi were able to enter the battle scene, Chibi Moon stopped and held up her rod. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"  
  
Vash watched with great interest the little pink energy hearts directed at the evil elephant and completely missing it. He tugged at Chibi Moon's skirt a little. "You should really work on your aim, girl. Here, let me help you."  
  
Vash placed his hand on Chibi-Usa's Moon Rod, shifting her blow. With his touch, little pink hearts changed into a wide white energy beam that completely wiped out the elephant, a good portion of the park, and blew up the parking lot and an empty playground.  
  
"Holy shit!" Haruka stopped dead in her tracks. The rest of the senshi gathered behind her, observing the damage.  
  
Pallapalla, unable to stop her teeth from chattering, wisely decided to retreat.  
  
Chibi-Usa squealed happily and jumped in excitement. "Woooohoooo! I've got the power!"  
  
Vash fell on his knees, his eyes full of pain and horror. His eyes were glued at the two-mile long gap in the ground with smoke coming out of it.  
  
Usagi was first who came out of her trance. She hurried to Vash and gently embraced him. "That blow was pretty powerful, but I'm sure that nobody got hurt."  
  
Venus and Jupiter, with hearts in their eyes, ran to Vash. They attached themselves to his arms and stared at him with genuine adoration. "Where did you learn how to do that? That was so cool!"  
  
Vash sniffed and tore his gaze away from Usagi's concerned face. He looked at the damage he had done, panic clearly visible in his eyes. "I… I… I'm sorry… I never thought I could do that… this is terrible…"  
  
"Humanoid Typhoon, huh? I guess Setsuna was right about you!" Haruka watched Vash with great amusement.  
  
"Shut up, Haruka, don't you see he's hurting?" Usagi gave Uranus her dirtiest look and firmly shook Vash by his shoulders. "Snap out of it, Vash! You didn't hurt anyone! Those elephants were not real!" Usagi placed her hands on both sides on Vash's face. "Don't be so sad, it wasn't your fault."  
  
The outlaw's green eyes filled with tears. He took in a deep breath and let out a loud wail. Usagi stepped aside and covered her ears. Venus and Jupiter closed their open mouths and looked at each other.  
  
"Ehh, Minako? Do you still want him? You can have him, really… I don't really need a boyfriend right now."  
  
"Oh, no, Mako-chan, you don't really have to do that, keep him, I don't mind at all. Besides, dating him would be like dating Usagi!"  
  
Both girls looked at each other again and said at the same time: "EWWWWW!"  
  
Usagi was furious. "How dare you! Who said Vash would want to date either of you! That was so mean!"  
  
Venus and Jupiter ignored her and laced their arms together.  
  
"Wanna go to the mall, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Sure, Minako!"  
  
Haruka started the car, waved to Usagi, and took off.  
  
Chibi Moon slowly backed away from the wailing Vash and angry Usagi. "Sorry, got to go, bye!" She turned around and ran in the direction of her school, stopping only for a second to yell out, "You might want to shut him up, Usagi, because people are starting to gather!"  
  
Abandoned by her friends, Usagi sighed and looked at Vash, who threw himself on the ground while bawling his eyes out. "I can't believe it's happening to me again! What have I done to deserve this! Everywhere I go I bring disaster and destruction! I can't take it anymooooooooore!"  
  
"Vash, shut up."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Vash, shut up!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Shut up, or I'll kiss you!"  
  
"…" 


	18. The Beach

Hey there! I am so sorry! I know I've been an extremely irresponsible author, but first I was at the Fanime Con, then was glowing in the aftermath (that was the best anime convention EVER!) then finally started writing the new chapter. That was hard!!! Well, I am here now, I hope you missed me!  
  
Thank you so much, Kei-chan. You are so good to me!!! *glomps*  
  
I don't own Trigun or Sailor Moon. *starry-eyed* I wish I owned a few Fanime cosplayers: Hotohori, Larva, Vash and Knives. Their costumes were THE BEST!  
  
Ehhhhh…I need help… I am so out of it! LOL!  
  
Enjoy! Thanks for the great reviews!  
  
  
  
Chapter 18. The Beach  
  
  
  
When they finally reached the house, it was already dark. Usagi fell asleep on Vash's back, but woke up as soon as Haruka opened the front door. The little blond screamed in rage at the taller woman: "How dare you leave us in the park like that? We had to walk all the way back here!"  
  
Vash coughed: "~I~ had to walk all the way back here..."  
  
Usagi smacked Vash's head. "I am not talking to you! Besides, it was all your fault!"  
  
Haruka snickered: "What happened to the public transportation? Did Vash blow up the bus too!"  
  
Vash opened his mouth and let out a loud wail.  
  
Usagi hurried and clasped a hand over his mouth. "I left my purse at home and Vash spent all his cash on the doughnuts!"  
  
Vash pulled Usagi's hand off his mouth and sniffed. "You were the one who ran and bought those for me, after cleaning up my pockets!"  
  
"That was the only way to shut you up!" Usagi smacked Vash again.  
  
*******  
  
Vash dropped Usagi on the couch and fell next to her, sighing dramatically. "My BACK, it hurts so much! I will never walk again, OOOOHHHHH!"  
  
Usagi felt terrible. "I am so sorry, you offered a piggy back ride and I just couldn't refuse…"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!" Vash crawled towards Usagi, placed his head in her lap, and turned around to look at her, his eyes full of sadness and despair.  
  
Usagi sniffed, unable to look into those pained green orbs. "What can I do to make you feel better, Vash-chan?"  
  
Vash's eyes lit up. "Food, beer, and a massage would definitely save me!"  
  
Haruka bust out laughing as soon as Usagi ran out of the room to the kitchen.  
  
She looked at the blond outlaw with amazement. "Tell me your secret, Doll Face, how do you do it!"  
  
Vash lay on his stomach motionlessly, saying: "Whining… That's my strongest point."  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right! I can't pull this stunt with Michiru, she'll shoot me!"  
  
Vash turned to look at the sandy blond and flashed her a big grin. "Of course it won't work with Michiru! You don't have my good looks or the charming personality!"  
  
Haruka snorted in annoyance and slapped his leather-clad bottom.  
  
"Hentaiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!"  
  
**************  
  
When Usagi woke up, Chibi-Usa was already gone from their bed, and the blond was actually embarrassed that she slept longer than the child.  
  
Usagi ran downstairs and waved to Haruka. "Where is Vash, Haruka?"  
  
The sandy blond raised her eyes from the newspaper. "Good question. I haven't seen him this morning."  
  
"I think I saw him going to the bathroom, do you think he is hiding there trying to avoid his chores?" Michiru blew on her fingers, drying her nail polish.  
  
Haruka shifted uncomfortably and put the newspaper away. "Uh, actually, I have a feeling he found my dirty magazines in the bathroom."  
  
"YOUR WHAT?" Michiru looked pissed and Usagi decided to retreat for her own safety.  
  
She found Vash and Chibi-Usa in the garage working on Haruka's car. Chibi- Usa blew a raspberry at Usagi. "Oh, joy! Look who finally decided to join us! You missed breakfast, Usagi-baka, Vash-chan made me an egg sandwich!"  
  
Usagi's face fell.  
  
Vash wiped his greasy hands with a towel and smiled at the sad blond. "Haruka said if I could fix her old car we can all go to the beach this afternoon and take your friends with us as well."  
  
Usagi squealed and hugged Vash. "That's great, Vash-chan! You'll fix the car, right?"  
  
Vash threw his head back and laughed. "I'm trying really hard not to blow up anything!"  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Usagi changed into her swimsuit and turned to Rei, who was impatiently waiting for her.  
  
The dark-haired priestess looked Usagi over and smirked. "Oh, boy, Usagi, how old were you when you mother bought you this swimming suit?"  
  
Usagi pouted. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and turned to leave the dressing room. "It looks so old, that's what! The color is indescribable and you barely fit into it!"  
  
The blond sniffed. "You are so mean, Rei! The other one I have has holes in it, and I didn't have time to fix it!" She pulled on her beach dress and angrily stormed off. "Fine, I am not going to swim at all!"  
  
Usagi fell on the sand next to Vash and looked with jealousy at Ami, Makoto, and Minako splashing each other. Chibi-Usa, in a cute little pink bikini, ran into the water with a loud squeal and threw a beach ball at Rei.  
  
The blond pouted and looked at the man next to her. "Vash-chan? Why aren't you swimming?"  
  
Vash nervously coughed. "Ah, well, uh…"  
  
Usagi watched with amazement how his face and neck slowly turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"Koneko!" - Haruka threw a bottle of the sun lotion in Usagi's lap - "Get it on before you go swimming."  
  
Usagi stuck out her lower lip. "I won't be swimming. Baka Rei said my swimming suit is ugly."  
  
Haruka laughed and looked at Vash. "What about you, Doll Face, you sure stand out with all of your clothes on! Are you trying to prevent a sunburn like that?"  
  
Vash avoided looking at Haruka and her soul mate, both dressed in very revealing bikinis.  
  
Haruka grabbed the lotion from Usagi and pulled on Vash's shirt. "Oh, don't be shy, nobody will bite you. You'll die from heat stroke! "  
  
Vash moved away from Haruka and tried to hide behind Usagi's back. "I don't need sun lotion. I can reflect the sunbeams and readjust my body temperature."  
  
Haruka looked startled for a second and then winked at the blond outlaw. "Oh, I see, your kind comes with UVA/UVB protection and a cooler? How interesting…" - the sandy blond elbowed Michiru - "Hey, we should get one of those for our house, we'd save tons of money on the air conditioner!"  
  
Vash frowned at Haruka's words and opened a can of beer. Humans on the Planet Gunsmoke were using plants to supply the whole cities with power. Suddenly he realized that he and Knives were just lucky that they were born outside of the bulb. He couldn't imagine himself working as an air conditioner or a heater in Haruka's house! He shrugged at the thought. He understood why Knives was so pissed at the humans, but his brother's actions could not stop the humans from abusing the Plant beings. Killing was not right, there should be another way for everyone to survive.  
  
Usagi fanned herself with her hands. It was bloody hot! She grabbed Vash's beer and placed it to her forehead, trying to cool off her burning face, then took a little sip of the liquid inside. "Ewww! How can you drink that stuff? It tastes awful!"  
  
Rei fell on the sand next to Usagi. "So, Usagi, are you hot? Why don't you go swimming?"  
  
Usagi didn't spare a glance at the priestess. She threw her head back and downed the contents of the beer can in her throat. "I'm not hot, I have this cold beer and I feel great!"  
  
Rei looked with worry at her friend. "Usagi, are you mad? Beer has an alcohol in it!"  
  
"It does not!" Usagi stubbornly shook her head.  
  
"Yes it does, baka! You are going to get drunk and embarrass us all!"  
  
"I am not drunk!"  
  
"Not now, but in ten minutes you will be! Remember that British party we went to? You drank that punch and ended up throwing up all over yourself!"  
  
"I did not, Rei! I just felt dizzy and that's all!"  
  
"Anyway," - Rei dramatically closed her eyes and got to her feet - "I am not staying here to find out what happens to you after that full can of beer!"  
  
Usagi pouted, stuck her tongue out at the priestess and hiccupped.  
  
"Usagi? Where is my beer?" - Vash looked at Usagi, who was looking at him with a stupid grin on her face. - " Oh, no…"  
  
Usagi crawled closer to the blond man and leaned against him, purring: "Vaaaaaaash-chan, let's go swimming…"  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea." Vash realized that Usagi had finished the contents of his beer can and he looked with worry at the teenager next to him.  
  
The blond was tugging at Vash's shirt and pants. "Hurry up, Vash-chan!"  
  
"Usagi, no, I don't want to go swimming."  
  
Vash shifted uncomfortably when he found himself face to face with the beautiful girl.  
  
"Why not, Vash-chan! Pretty pleeeeeeeeease!"  
  
"I can't… I don't look like a normal human being, Usagi, I'd rather stay and watch you and your friends swim, really…"  
  
Usagi's lower lip started trembling. "I am so sorry, I hadn't thought of it! Even with your scars almost gone, you still have all that metal crap attached to your body! I am so sorry, I am such a meatball head!"  
  
She threw her arms around him in a tight hug and suddenly screamed in delight. "I know! We'll go somewhere else! I'll take you where there are no people and you can go swimming there!"  
  
Before Vash could protest, Usagi yanked him to his feet and pulled him away from the beach.  
  
**************  
  
Usagi was sitting on a stone, bathing her feet in cool water and laughing hysterically at Vash. "You look like a big yellow rubber ducky, Vash-chan!" She squealed and jumped to her feet when Vash splashed her with water.  
  
Swimming was definitely the best thing in this world. Vash held his breath and went underwater, enjoying the cool feeling for a few minutes. He came up for air and swam closer to the stone where Usagi was sitting. "Hey. Why don't you swim?"  
  
Usagi frowned. "Uh… the water is kind of cold… I'll just cool off my feet, I don't want to go swimming."  
  
Vash glanced mischievously at the frowning blond. "Oh, you don't like the water?" He concentrated for a few seconds and then looked up at Usagi, smiling broadly. "Try now."  
  
Usagi placed her feet back in the water and her eyes widened in the utter surprise. "It's warm! Like in my bathtub! Unbelievable! How did you do that?"  
  
Vash laughed at the startled blond and offered her his hand. "It's a secret. Hop in, Usagi, you have no more excuses for not swimming."  
  
Usagi felt like her whole body turned red when she took off her pink beach dress in front of Vash and carefully stepped into the water. Vash realized that he was gawking at the girl and flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Usagi tripped and fell into the water with a loud splash. She immediately felt Vash's strong arms around her waist, pulling her to the surface. The little blond coughed out some water and let out an unhappy sigh. "Why can't I do anything right?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Usagi? Anyone can slip and fall…" Vash gently moved the long hair away from Usagi's face.  
  
Usagi's hands hit the water in frustration. "I wanted to be graceful and pretty but fell down on my butt instead. Again!"  
  
Vash shrugged his shoulders and stated matter-of-factly: "You are the prettiest girl in this world, Usagi, you really don't need to worry about being graceful. Everything you do is cute anyway."  
  
Usagi looked in his honest face and threw herself in his arms. "That is the best thing I've ever heard, Vash-chan, thank you." She looked up at him and chewed uncertainly on her lower lip. "You really think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Yeah… In fact, if you were just a few years older, you would be in big trouble right now, staying here alone with me, Usagi." Vash was busy trying to untangle himself from Usagi's long hair. It wrapped around his arms, his waist, and his legs. It was everywhere: a sparkling blond mass covering the water and moving slowly.  
  
"Why?" Usagi giggled at his attempts to free himself from her hair.  
  
Vash gave up and looked down at Usagi, his eyes glittering with laughter. "Because I am not only known as the Humanoid Typhoon, but also as the biggest womanizer in my world."  
  
"Woma-what?" Usagi pressed herself closer to the blond man, admiring his aqua eyes.  
  
"A womanizer…" - Vash realized that he still had his arms around Usagi and lightly blushed - "Uh… you don't want to know… really…" He silently cursed himself and his big mouth.  
  
"No! I want to know, Vash-chan!" Usagi got on her tiptoes and hotly whispered in his ear: "Would you kiss me if I were a few years older?"  
  
Vash wasn't looking forward into practicing adultery with a 15-year-old girl. He looked at her flushed face and realization slowly dawned on him. "Usagi? Are you drunk?" 


	19. A kiss

Hello there!  
  
Where are the reviews??? You didn't forget about me, huh?  
  
Well, if I would update more often…*sweatdrops* Sorry…  
  
Ok, here is the chapter, Mamo-chan/Usako, Meryl/Vash fans are not advised to read this chapter! :-) Only if you REALLY want to… lol!  
  
Kei-chan, you are the best! I am so glad I have your support.  
  
I don't own Trigun and Sailor Moon. I hope I am only going to say this for 2 more chapters… :-) The end is near…  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"No, silly! I am not drunk!" Usagi traced her finger down Vash's bare pale chest and giggled.  
  
"I think you are." Vash firmly took a hold of Usagi's hand.  
  
"No I'm not! It feels different than the last time." Usagi smiled happily and pulled her hand away from the man's grasp.  
  
"Well, how you feel usually depends on how much you drink, something you probably wouldn't really know, Usagi." - Vash tried to sound calm and mature, but he was absolutely terrified inside. - "Come on, Usagi, let's get out of here."  
  
"No." Usagi firmly shook her head and wrapped her arms around Vash's slim waist. "Why are you always running away from me?"  
  
Vash rolled his eyes. "Usagi, we are not having this conversation! You aren't yourself right now... please... let go…"  
  
Usagi ignored him and buried her face in his chest. "I think you're running away from me, from everyone. Why would you do that? Are you afraid to be hurt?" The blonde looked into Vash's face and gently traced his jaw with her finger. "So beautiful… how could anyone want to hurt someone as beautiful as you are…"  
  
Vash licked his dry lips and immediately regretted his action. Usagi's gaze immediately shifted to his mouth. When she leaned closer he tried to protest for the last time. Why did he have to have morals? "Usagi, please stop… what if someone is watching us…"  
  
"Nobody's watching us…"  
  
"Uh… I'm watching us, Usagi…"  
  
"Then close your eyes, stupid…"  
  
************  
  
Haruka looked around, searching for Vash and Usagi. "They can't be too far…"  
  
"Did you find them?" Rei and Makoto stopped, catching their breath. "Where could they be?"  
  
"Those two dummies bring out the worst in me." Rei picked up her blanket and shook off the sand.  
  
"Do you think they went swimming?" Minako's eyes were glittering with mischief.  
  
"No way, I don't think Vash brought any swimming wear, and Usagi refused to go when I asked her… probably because I said that her swimming suit looked bad…" Rei chewed uncertainly on her lower lip, feeling guilty.  
  
"Then… I bet they went skinny-dipping!" Minako ignored the cries of shock from her friends and happily clasped her hands in front of her. "I wish I'd brought my camera!"  
  
Haruka smacked Minako's blonde head. "You have quite an imagination there, my dear. I'll go look for them." Haruka threw her car keys to Michiru. "Get the stuff in the car, I'll be right back!"  
  
************  
  
Vash forgot how to breathe when Usagi's mouth captured his. She gently sucked at his lower lip, then coaxed his mouth open. Usagi moaned when her probing tongue reached the depths of Vash's mouth.  
  
Vash didn't know what the hell he was doing. The fact that he was absolutely inexperienced at things like that at the age of 134 was really depressing. He didn't even have enough courage to kiss the girl back. 'Chicken shit…' Wolfwood's voice in his head was mocking.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
Vash sighed and wrapped his arms around Usagi, bringing her close. He tried to mimic Usagi, gently stroking her tongue with his and then brushing the sides of her mouth. Usagi had a death grip on Vash's upper arms, her slender fingers bruising his flesh.  
  
'Does she even like it? Oh, I give up!' Vash sighed in Usagi's mouth. His hands moved up from Usagi's waist and his fingers slightly brushed her forehead. Vash opened the link.  
  
Usagi's raw emotions hit him full-force and Vash barely survived the impact. He grinned and matched Usagi's passion well, now more confident and certain of his actions.  
  
In the back of her mind, Usagi slowly realized that this kiss with Vash left all of those with Mamoru in the dust. She had never felt so complete and desirable. This kiss was everything she ever wanted: sensual, intense, and passionate. 'Wow' was her last thought before she fainted.  
  
************  
  
Vash placed Usagi on the sand. He felt absolutely miserable and shaken. 'What the hell did I do this time! I can't even kiss right!'  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Haruka appeared out of nowhere. Vash paled and mused at Haruka's great timing. "I'm afraid she fainted…"  
  
Haruka gave Vash a strange look and wet a napkin in the water to wipe the blonde's face. Her eyes widened in shock. "What the hell were you two doing here to make the water boil!"  
  
"NOTHING!" Vash jumped three feet away from Usagi and sheepishly met Haruka's stern glare.  
  
Usagi groaned, opened her eyes, and a stupid grin immediately appeared on her flushed face. "Wow…"  
  
"Koneko, are you all right?" Haruka gently shook the blonde by her shoulders.  
  
"Wow…" Usagi pulled on her summer dress with Haruka's help and got to her feet.  
  
"Can you walk?" - Haruka shot another look at pale Vash.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Will you stop saying that?" Haruka shook Usagi again and took a close look at the blonde's face and rolled her eyes at the sight. "Wait, don't answer that… just keep quiet till we get you home."  
  
"Wow…"  
  
Vash suppressed a chuckle and helped Haruka carry Usagi to the car.  
  
************  
  
Minako spilled her soda on her dress and Rei choked on her salad. Usagi, still grinning, was trying to chew on her sandwich.  
  
"Koneko, dear, you really need to stop smiling, your food is falling out of your mouth."  
  
"Wow…"  
  
Vash shifted nervously under Haruka's deadly stare.  
  
"You think she's possessed?" - Makoto touched Usagi's forehead, - " No fever, strange…"  
  
"Wow…"  
  
Vash let out a sigh of relief when a young girl burst into the cafeteria screaming that there was a monster outside attacking people. Anything was better than watching Usagi eat her sandwich.  
  
The blond outlaw swiftly grabbed Chibi-Usa, locked her in the lady's bathroom, and then pulled out his silver upside-down barrel .45 colt pistol. "Let's party!"  
  
************  
  
Vash was getting tired. "How long does it take for all of them to transform!" His fired all of his bullets at the freaks from the circus and was currently circling around the park dodging the power blasts from Cere- Cere and Palla-Palla.  
  
The tall blond tripped on a well-placed little foot in a pink boot and fell in the bushes, finding himself face to face with an angry Chibi Moon. "How dare you lock the Champion of Justice in a stinky bathroom?"  
  
"Uh, sorry, kid…" - Vash sheepishly smiled, then tried to grab Chibi-Usa's transformation locket. "Hey!" - Chibi Moon smacked his hand with her Moon Rod. - "Stop it! I can fight as good as any other senshi! I don't need you stupid protection!"  
  
Vash grabbed the little pink girl and rolled them out of the blast a lemure sent their way. He hit a rock and bit his lower lip, wincing in pain.  
  
"Vash, hurry, what are you waiting for! Activate your other gun and shot at Cere-Cere and her friend! They're the ones who are doing all that!"  
  
The blond's eyes widened in surprise. "I can't, Little Lady! They're just kids! I won't hurt them!"  
  
The lemure of the day, a tall, ugly-faced female in a cowboy hat and with a lasso, waited for the right moment to blast Chibi-Usa away from Vash's arms and tighten the lasso around his neck.  
  
"Little Lady, run!" Vash activated his hidden gun and shot the lasso from the lemure's hand. When he tried to catch his breath, Palla-Palla aimed at his back, determined to get the dream mirror.  
  
Usagi pushed Vash out of the way without thinking, painfully landing on top of him.  
  
Palla-Palla growled in frustration. "Darn it! I missed! I'm sure he is the one! He holds the Pegasus in his dreams!"  
  
Vash stared at Usagi blinking. "Are you ok?"  
  
Usagi sniffed. "I can't let them hurt you, I promised that I would protect everyone! I can't let them take your dream mirror!"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"The Amazon Quartet is looking for Pegasus in a person's dreams. They take out your dream mirror and search for the magical being inside of it!"  
  
Vash was scandalized. "You mean those little girls will take out a grown man's dream mirror and look into his dreams? I protest! Absolutely not! My dreams are only for mature audiences!"  
  
Usagi sobbed into Vash's chest. "I can't do anything! I hate feeling so helpless, if only I could transform! Stupid Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
A pink light surrounded Usagi for the split second. Vash's eyes rolled to the back of his head when he got a front row view at Usagi's transformation.  
  
************  
  
Sailor Jupiter smacked full-force into Sailor Mars' back. "Rei, baka! What is it?"  
  
"Sailor Moon! Usagi's power is back!"  
  
With shaking hands, Chibi-Moon called upon the power of Pegasus and the lemure disappeared, destroyed by the large pink heart.  
  
Sailor Venus enveloped the Moon Senshi in the bear hug. All the girls were speaking at once and Usagi felt lightheaded. Chibi-Moon tugged on her skirt. "How did you transform, Usagi? You still don't have your locket!"  
  
Usagi paled and grabbed the red bow on her fuku. Indeed, the locket with the Ginzuishou was not there. The blonde's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know how this happened…"  
  
Vash got to his feet with a loud moan and clasped his head with both hands. He felt drained. His eyes softened at Usagi's small form surrounded by her friends. He gently enveloped Usagi into his strong embrace and lightly kissed the young blonde's forehead.  
  
Chibi-Usa was the only one who noticed the pink glow that appeared around the couple.  
  
Usagi's transformation slowly faded and Vash's eyes rolled to the back of his head for the second time.  
  
Sailor Mars furiously smacked him. "You know, you could've just closed your eyes, ecchi baka!"  
  
Usagi flushed a bright pink. "It's so irritating when he does that!"  
  
************  
  
On the way back home Chibi-Usa stared intently at Vash with her cinnamon eyes.  
  
The blond outlaw and Usagi were busy trying to ignore each other. Usagi played with her fingers and Vash was looking in the window.  
  
Chibi-Usa kept thinking of the glow that had been around Vash and Usagi. The pink-haired girl had some ideas on her mind, but decided not to share them with anyone.  
  
Usagi helped Vash place the dry dishes in the cupboard. The little blonde chewed on her lip. "I'm sorry, Vash. I don't want to you to think that I'm angry with you or anything… I am just so embarrassed… you know… with my actions at the beach…" Usagi felt a blush creep on her face.  
  
"That's ok, I was actually afraid that you were mad at me…" - Vash smiled and ruffled Usagi's hair. - "I can't stand the silent treatment. I'm used to being yelled at... mostly by girls. Especially this one insurance girl. She hates my guts, honestly."  
  
"Mamo-chan and I were always fighting before we fell in love. I guess that way we just were hiding our true feelings. Maybe this girl really likes you." Usagi forced herself to smile, ignoring the jealousy she felt towards the mysterious insurance girl.  
  
Vash shifted uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter." He strode out of the room but Usagi stopped him. "You're avoiding talking about her."  
  
"You're right, I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more chores to do."  
  
"Are you afraid that she'll find out that you're a plant?"  
  
Vash froze. "I said I don't want to talk about it, Usagi!"  
  
Usagi threw her arms around his waist and whispered softly, "I'm sure if she loves you, she'll accept you for who you are."  
  
Vash closed his eyes in pain. "The only girl who would accept me for who I am already has a boyfriend." He gently removed Usagi's hold on him and left the room.  
  
Usagi sat in the kitchen trying to comprehend what have just happened. She couldn't figure him out. She wasn't sure that she knew the real Vash. It looked like his cheerful personality was nothing but a façade.  
  
************  
  
Vash tried to avoid Usagi all evening. Deep in her thoughts she didn't even seem to notice that. As soon as Vash was able to get into his room he got in the bed and fell into a restless sleep. He dreamt of Rem and Usagi. Rem with her hair flowing behind her gently smiled at him and then suddenly revealed Usagi who was hiding behind her back.  
  
Both girls laughed and ran away from him, surrounded by rose petals. "Vash… you are so serious." Rem giggled and placed a flower in Usagi's hair. "Why can't you just accept the fact that she is as important to you as I am?"  
  
Vash woke up screaming.  
  
"Vash?" Usagi was frantically shaking him by his shoulders. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine… just tired… I guess. I had a weird dream…"  
  
She sniffed. "It's all my fault! I do everything wrong: first I lose the Crystal, then I become dependent on your power, then I can't help you! I feel so helpless! I am so sorry! Oh, Vash, I wish I could do something to help you…" - Usagi pressed his hand to her feverish face. - "Vash… I don't know… I think… I love…"  
  
Vash placed a hand over her mouth. "NO! STOP IT! For the love of the God, Usagi, don't say it! Please!"  
  
Usagi jumped off his bed and fled the room sobbing. Vash groaned, placing a pillow over his head. "This has to end. I've stayed here too long. I can't become attached to them. I've been a fool, playing 'house' and pretending that I have a family. I hurt people. Usagi is wrong, I'm the one who can't do anything right!"  
  
************  
  
Usagi was hitting herself over the head with her shoe. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
  
"Is it working?" Vash quietly appeared beside her.  
  
Usagi hid her face in her knees.  
  
Vash picked up the blonde and placed her in his lap. "Look. I'm sorry. I don't know how to deal with this."  
  
"No, no, Vash!" Usagi threw her arms around him and buried her wet face in the crook of his neck. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I just care about you so much! I want you to be happy, I can't stand seeing your half-smile all the time and knowing that you're madly hurting inside, Vash! It's hurting me too! I can't help it! It's like you're a part of me now! I just… I just… I don't know myself anymore!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I should've stayed in my world, refused to come with you and Setsuna. I bring disaster everywhere I go." Vash took Usagi's small hand in his and kissed the inside of her palm. "I never meant to get so close to you, Usagi, to you and Chibi-Usa. But it's so hard. You both are so bright and cheerful, full of love and life. It's like the perfect family that I can never have in my world… Speaking of my world, Usagi, I will have to go back, sooner or later."  
  
Usagi gently wiped the hot tears off his face. Vash tried to smile. "Give me that shoe of yours, will you?"  
  
Usagi sniffed and let out a muffled laugh. They looked at each other and began laughing, still crying at the same time.  
  
Vash pulled Usagi into a tight hug. "I can't jeopardize your future, Usagi. You will be happy; I know that for sure. Because you are a good person and you deserve all the happiness in the world. And I… I'll be ok, don't worry. I'm ready to face my brother now." The tall blond gently kissed Usagi's golden locks. "I'll be happy too. I already am, just by holding you like this…"  
  
Vash carried Usagi to the bed she shared with Chibi-Usa and tucked her in. She whimpered in her sleep and kissed his hand before he pulled away from her.  
  
He went back to his room and sat on his bed till sunrise, trying to ignore the dull pain in his chest. Where on Earth was Setsuna? He was ready to go home. 


	20. Bonus: Setsuna's Excellent Adventures in...

*weakly waiving* Remember me? Hi! Sorry, guys, I got so caught up in cosplaying, watching new anime and going to all kinds of Anime Cons that I really didn't have time to update this fanfiction. No, no, no, don't worry I will finish it very soon. I have a surprise chapter for you today: bonus Chapter about Setsuna's search for the Crystal. Hope you will enjoy it and review, while I'll get busy and finish writing the ending chapter/chapters.  
  
*bows* Thank you, Kei-chan for the editing! I will get a new Microsoft Office tomorrow, so hopefully next time I won't have that many errors. Hope you had a great vacation! :-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Trigun, Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yuugi, Dragon Ball Z...etc.  
  
  
  
Bonus Chapter: Setsuna's Excellent Adventures in Time and Space.  
  
  
  
Setsuna concentrated her bloodshot eyes on the screen before her and grabbed a fifth cup of coffee. "This is no use, I have no idea where or how to look for it. I don't even know if the Crystal still has any power left to lead me to it." Setsuna thought of coming back to Tokyo and asking Vash for help but changed her mind. "He'll mess around with all the other dimensions as well. I need a miracle now." She suddenly thought of something and jumped to her feet. "How come I haven't thought of this before!"  
  
Setsuna found Queen Serenity in the Palace Gardens.  
  
The silver blonde with her back to Setsuna poured herbal tea in the two cups. "You worry too much, my dear friend." She turned to look at Setsuna and handed her a cup. "Here, it's your favorite, Moon Blossom's tea with lemon and honey."  
  
Setsuna took the cup and suspiciously eyed the Queen. "You know why I am here, Your Highness."  
  
The silver blonde sipped some of the tea and smiled. "Of course, Setsuna, and I am telling you right now, I won't be able to help you to find the Crystal. The Silver Crystal in this dimension will be no use in your search for the one that has been lost in the future. I can't make a wish to find it. You can't wish for the Crystal using the same source of power. This wish could illuminate both Crystals. But there are other possibilities, other magic sources that can grant your wish to find the Crystal. They can either deliver the Ginzuishou to you or help you locate it."  
  
Setsuna let out the sigh of relief. Go to another dimension and find magical objects that can find the Crystal? How hard could that be? She was the Guardian of Time after all. She sipped more of the Moon tea and watched young Serenity play tag with Endymion in the gardens. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed something. "Your Highness? Tell me if I am wrong, but as far as I remember, Endymion's uniform was blue." Setsuna could've sworn she heard the Queen suppress a giggle.  
  
"Oh, no, Setsuna, it has always been red. I don't recall it being any different color. Red represents courage and passion." The Queen smiled deviously and sipped some tea. "I meant to thank you for the that little favour I asked you to do for me long time ago. To have my sweet daughter talk to someone who would understand her." - Serenity sighed. - "I know that she has friends and loved ones, but...in the end...she has always had to face the danger alone, with no one to lean on but herself. I really appreciate your interference, even though it brought so much trouble on your shoulders."  
  
Setsuna choked violently on her tea. Yes indeed, that little favour cost the Guardian of Time her sanity.  
  
The Queen gently patted Setsuna's back. "Don't worry, let things be the way they are...it all will work out in the end, I promise. I want everyone to be happy, even you..."  
  
Setsuna blinked at Serenity's strange words but brushed them off her mind as soon as she left the Palace Gardens.  
  
As soon as Guardian of Time disappeared from sight, the Queen's image shifted. In the place of the Queen of the Silver Millennium stood a tall man. He stretched his arms and laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in years!"  
  
A petite young woman in a pink sailor fuku appeared behind him and frowned. "I think you're having WAY too much fun! I asked for your help and you're fooling around with Endymion's uniform colors! Why did you have to do that?"  
  
The man turned around and ruffled the girl's light pink hair. "Aw, you don't think it was funny? I thought it was hilarious!"  
  
The sailor-suited stranger frowned even more and took the tall man by his arm. "We should go back, our mission here is over."  
  
**********************  
  
Setsuna tried to stay calm when she looked in Tai Itsukun's wrinkled face. "What do you mean I can't summon the gods of this dimension?"  
  
Tai Itsukun snorted. "Sorry, dear. The priestess has to be a virgin. Four beast gods will not couple with you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Setsuna flipped her dark green hair over her shoulder. "How disgusting! Who said I was going to couple with some god in the first place? I prefer to be wined and dined first! Listen. You're the creator of this world; can you just make a one-time exception for me? I really need to make a wish to find the Crystal!"  
  
"Sorry, no can do, Setsuna. This is my world and we're playing by my rules."  
  
Nyan Nyans gathered around Setsuna and one of them whispered confidentially in her ear, "We can make you innocent again, pretty lady!"  
  
Setsuna flushed with anger and shook her staff at the offending Nyan Nyan. "Get lost!"  
  
Still furious, she bowed curtly to Tai Itsukun and left. "What a perverted world." She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and groaned. "Oh, great! This one is even worse!" She transported to the next dimension and groaned again when a little short man with a monkey in tow practically flew in her arms. " Hello, King Kai, it's nice to meet you, too."  
  
**********************  
  
Setsuna placed the cup of tea back on the table and looked with disgust at the tall, spike-haired man next to her. Goku was very hungry. The presence of the beautiful woman from another dimension didn't improve his table manners.  
  
The Z fighter happily licked his tenth bowl of miso soup and sighed sadly. "Too bad I can't come with you, Setsuna, it would be nice to see all of my friends again. But as you see I just got myself killed again and can't come back to Earth for a while."  
  
King Kai calculated his grocery expenses and frowned. "Well, Setsuna, I am afraid Goku and I can't help find the Dragon Balls, but I'm sure some of Goku's friends on Earth will gladly offer their help. Why don't you talk to Bulma?"  
  
"That's okay, King Kai. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just go and get that Dragon Ball Radar from the Capsule Corporation."  
  
Goku watched Setsuna disappear and then scratched his head. "I don't think we told her about Vegeta, did we?"  
  
Setsuna looked around. Now if she could just find that stupid radar she'd be on her way to finding the seven Dragon Balls and then making her wish.  
  
"Looking for this?" A mocking voice behind her startled Setsuna. Vegeta was holding the Dragon Ball Radar and grinning evilly.  
  
Setsuna's eye immediately started twitching. "I have no patience for a man with spiky hair. I'll just take that, thank you. It has been arranged for me to use the radar in my search for the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Well, that's too bad, woman-warrior. You have to fight me for this radar. With Kakarrot gone it's just so bloody boring on this planet; besides, I could use some exercise."  
  
Outraged, Setsuna shrieked, "Hang over the equipment, freak!"  
  
"Fight me, woman!"  
  
Setsuna was seeing red. "I'll show you fight, alright." With those words, Setsuna knocked the radar from Vegeta's hand with her staff. At the same time, her boot met his crotch.  
  
Throwing her green hair over her shoulder Setsuna disappeared through the portal, leaving crumpled Vegeta on the floor. The Prince of all Saiyans was in rage. "Blast you, woman, you fight dirty! Not even the strongest fighters in the universe would kick a warrior in the balls! Just wait till I get my hands on you.!"  
  
**********************  
  
Setsuna eyed the six Dragon Balls in front of her. "One more and I'm outta here."  
  
She lifted her weary eyes and sipped some lemonade that Master Roshi was so kind to bring her. What was taking the old man so long? He said he had the last Dragon Ball in his bedroom. Setsuna started to worry. Her suspicions turned out to be true when Master Roshi showed up in the living room with a pink box in his hands.  
  
"Well, dear, here it is!"  
  
Setsuna opened the box, threw it on the floor, and got to her feet screaming. "What the hell is that! It's some stupid lingerie! Stop playing jokes with me, you little old fool! I have no time for this! Bring me the Dragon Ball!"  
  
Master Roshi giggled.  
  
**********************  
  
Setsuna swayed her hips and blew a kiss towards Master Roshi. She'd been dancing in front of him wearing these ridiculous undergarments for at least 30 minutes now. The Dragon Ball was securely positioned between the old pervert's feet and his drool was slowly dripping on its cool orange surface.  
  
"That's it, party's over, hand over the Dragon Ball this instant!" Setsuna growled at Master Roshi, rolled her eyes, and lifted up her transformation stick. "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
Master Roshi got a front row seat view of Setsuna's transformation and fell on the floor in a dead faint, his skinny legs twitching. Sailor Pluto smirked and picked the Dragon Ball off the floor. "I hate my job."  
  
**********************  
  
Setsuna's hair was flowing in the strong wind brought by the appearance of the Eternal Dragon. She pulled the green strands away from her mouth and lifted her face up. "What do you mean you can't grant this wish! It's as simple as that: I want the Ginzuishou!"  
  
The green creature growled, "The one who holds the Crystal has to give it up willingly, I can't take it away, the power of the holder is too strong."  
  
"Fine, then take me to the Crystal, can you grant me this wish?"  
  
"This wish can be granted, Guardian of Time."  
  
A swirl of the power lifted Setsuna up. She clasped her Time Staff closer to her body, closing her eyes and hoping that she wouldn't be torn apart by this mad wind. Then it was suddenly quiet. Setsuna thought she had lost her hearing. She slowly opened her eyes. Vash was staring at her, concern clearly visible in his soft aqua eyes.  
  
The vein was throbbing on Setsuna's forehead. "What did you do with the Crystal, moron?" 


	21. Gotta Get Through This

Hey, minna! Guess what!? MoonRyoko is finally presenting to you The Final Chapter of "Donuts make the world go round" AND THAT'S ABOUT THE DAMN TIME! Sorry..it's just..*sigh*..it was hard..really, really hard..Oh well, it's here now, so don't be mad at me and read and REVIEW!!!! Thanks for the editing, dear Kei-chan! *Bows* Gomen Nasai for the delay again.  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon and Trigun. Song "Gotta Get Through This" belongs to Daniel Bedingfield.  
  
  


* 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  


Chapter 21 –  "Gotta Get Through This" 

_"If only I could get through this  
I get through this_

I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, make it, make it through  
I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, take my mind off you..."

"Shut that damn song off, Shingo!" - Usagi banged her fist against the barrier between their rooms, then returned to her bed and lay back, turning her puffy face to the wall.

It had been one week since she defeated Queen Nehelenia; one week and five days since the Senshi saved the city from the Dark Moon Circus; one week, six days, twelve hours and forty-five minutes since Vash went back to his world.

Usagi knew her math.

The blonde sobbed into her pillow.

"Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight..."

"I said shut the music off!  I can't stand this song!" 

Chibi-Usa sneaked inside Usagi's room and looked solemnly at Usagi's curled form.

"Usagi, honey! Mamoru is on the phone!" Ikuko screamed from downstairs.

The blonde made a move to get up but fell back on the bed, covering her face with the pillow.

Chibi-Usa stepped outside the room. "Um, Auntie Ikuko?  Usagi's in the bathroom!"

Usagi looked gratefully at the small girl. "Thanks, Chibi-Usa... I'll call him back in a second... I'll just..."

Chibi-Usa marched back into Usagi's room and sat next to her on the bed. "What do you want to call him for?  To hear one more time how he's going to leave you again?  For his stupid college?" Chibi-Usa's face turned a bright shade of pink and she let out a loud wail. "He doesn't care!  None of you care!  I... I... was gone!  I didn't exist!"

Usagi blinked and enveloped the smaller girl in a hug. "How can you say that, Chibi-Usa!  I cared! I promised to save everyone and I did!"

Chibi-Usa continued to wail. "Mamo-chan didn't fight back!  He just sat there like he didn't recognize me!  He gave up!  He made me disappear! He didn't care!"

"Chibi-Usa, how can you say that?  It wasn't his fault. Mamo-chan was under the spell; Nehelenia did it to him!  Don't blame him, blame me!" 

Chibi-Usa stopped crying and looked up at Usagi. "Why are you saying this? It certainly wasn't your fault!  You saved everyone!"

Usagi was biting her lower lip. "It… it was a punishment... I'm sure of it... I almost lost Mamo-chan, and all of my friends and you, Chibi-Usa... because... because..." Tears rolled down Usagi's face. "Because I dared... to... to lo… like someone else... it's entirely my fault... I'm responsible for all this..."

Chibi-Usa gently wiped the tears off the older girl's face. "Do you miss him, Usagi?"

Usagi pressed her face into her hands, sobbing.

"Me, too," Chibi-Usa said softly, patting Usagi's head. 

_"When your love is falling like the rain  
I close my eyes and it falls again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes_

_If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, gotta help me get through this"_

**************

That dreadful day, Usagi and Chibi-Usa were rudely awakened by the loud noise from Vash's room.  When both girls ran into the small bedroom, Haruka and Michiru were already there, and so was the Guardian of Time, who was currently shaking the daylights out of the Humanoid Typhoon from another dimension. Chibi-Usa launched herself onto Sailor Pluto's leg and Usagi was trying to pull Vash away from the furious Senshi.

"Give it back!  Give back the Crystal!" - Sailor Pluto was methodically hitting Vash over the head with her staff.

Haruka moved a video camera away from her face and sighed. "Setsuna, give it up, he doesn't have the Crystal, you have to face the facts."

The Guardian of Time tried unsuccessfully to shake the screaming Chibi-Usa off her leg. "But the Eternal Dragon brought me here!  It has to be here, in this room!"

Usagi, who was cradling a shaking Vash on the floor, gave her Senshi a dirty look. "He doesn't have it!  He wouldn't lie to us!"

Chibi-Usa let go of Setsuna's leg and stared into the nothingness. "Unless it's inside of him..."

"WHAT!" Five pairs of eyes stared at the pink-haired girl.

Chibi-Usa shrugged. "I though about it for a long time. Usagi was able to transform when she was next to Vash, and all the Senshi had an ability to sense him. Face it, people, it's definitely inside of him."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Vash's voice was dangerously low. 

Chibi-Usa blinked and her face flushed a light pink. "I wasn't sure... and... and I didn't want you to leave, Vash-chan... Besides, even if I told you, I still don't know how to get it out..."

"Small Lady," —Setsuna turned Chibi-Usa to face her— "I am very disappointed... but there is nothing we can do now... I can't alter time, so we have to deal with him quickly."

Vash noticed a dangerous look on Setsuna's face and shrieked. "Stay away from me!"

Usagi stood between them and spread her arms wide open. "Setsuna, please, it wasn't his fault!  Let's just all sit down and think about it!  I'm sure we will find the way to get the Crystal out. Chibi-Usa had her mother's Crystal inside of her during the Dark Moon invasion and everything worked out well in the end. It's going to be okay." The young girl embraced the green-haired woman.

Michiru smiled and took Setsuna by the hand. "De-transform and let's go have some coffee."

Sailor Pluto sighed and let go of her transformation.  Usagi shrieked and covered Chibi-Usa's eyes with both hands. Vash's nose started bleeding immediately. Haruka whistled. "Where do you spend YOUR weekends, Setsuna, dear?"  The Guardian of Time realized that she was still wearing the pink bunny lingerie that Master Roshi had been so kind to offer her.

**************

Usagi was staring at her hands, forcing her tears not to spill. Vash shifted uncomfortably next to her, his gaze fixed on the kitchen door, where the Outer Senshi were discussing the latest news.

"Uh, Usagi, I was thinking… if we link, maybe you'll be able to recover your Crystal. I can't explain how exactly it's inside of me, but I really don't want to keep it. I feel terrible that I had it all this time…"

Usagi flushed, remembering what happened the last time Vash and she linked, and nervously licked her lips. 'I wonder if he felt the same way when we kissed…' She mentally slapped herself. 'You have Mamo-chan, you idiot! You've betrayed him!'

Tears finally escaped her sad eyes. 

Vash interpreted her tears wrong and gently hugged her. "It's okay, Usagi, I'm sure we'll be able to get your Crystal, I just need your help…"

Usagi buried her face in his chest, sniffing. "I feel so selfish, Vash, I should think about the Crystal and my job as a Senshi, protector of Earth. Instead, I'm so terribly sad that when we get the Crystal out you'll have to go back to your world and I'll have to stay here all by myself, thinking about you, and the kiss we shared, missing the way you smell and the way you always seem to understand me and the way you laugh and know what to say to make me feel better about myself and missing your silly faces and your smile that makes me cry and urges me to hold you close and never let you go away…"

Usagi pulled away from the stricken Vash, wiping the tears off her face with shaky hands. "I am so sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that, I'm really sorry… I just can't help it, can't stop myself from feeling the way I do… I hate myself, because I know that I'm hurting Mamo-chan, but I just had to say it…

Vash sighed and gently pulled Usagi's hands away from her face. He softly kissed her flushed cheeks, tasting her salty skin, then pressed his forehead to hers. Pulsating white light surrounded them both. "I'm sorry too, Usagi," Vash whispered, closing his eyes. "I found the only person who will ever love and accept me for who I am and I can't do a damn thing about it. I have to let her go to fulfill her destiny; I have to step aside and be a stranger to her; I have to give up the only chance at happiness I was offered…"

Vash playfully kissed Usagi's nose. "But… I'm glad I met you, Usagi, even if I have to go back. I'll always remember you, this life here, I'll keep it inside of me, as the most wonderful moment in my life, a place where I was safe and warm and understood.  Thank you, Usagi…"

Usagi let out a tearful sob and opened her eyes.  In front of her face, Vash was holding the Silver Crystal.

Usagi gasped and touched the jewel. "It's real!  It's back!  My Crystal is back!"

Vash smiled softly at Usagi, then grew serious. "There's something I have to do first, Usagi, before you can use it."

The bewildered girl stared at Vash as he concentrated. Her eyes widened when she sensed what he was about to do.

"No!  Vash, no, please, stop it!"

Vash smiled and placed a long finger on Usagi's mouth. "I'll be okay, I promise…"

He closed his eyes and firmly commanded the Crystal to reverse the regenerating process, giving back the jewel all the healing power it used to erase the scars on his body. He winced when he felt the bullet wound on his chest reopen and begin to bleed.

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna burst into the bedroom upon hearing Usagi's hysterical screaming.

Usagi tore a piece from her nightgown and tried to stop the bleeding.

Haruka lightly smacked Vash upside his head. "Way to go, idiot."

Setsuna, terrified, quietly watched Usagi and Michiru bandage Vash's chest.  The Guardian of Time was ashamed of herself for doubting the fighter from another dimension. She felt incredibly sad and wrong.  She had never seen her Princess that sad. 

Usagi finished placing the last bandage around Vash and helped him get into his shirt.  Then she just sat there, occasionally brushing the fallen tears off her hands and knees. 

Setsuna's eyes met Vash's.  The blond let out a sigh then tried to smile. "Time to go, Setsuna?  I'm ready…"

The Guardian of Time opened her mouth, but Haruka suddenly stepped in. "Let them say goodbye, Sets…" Setsuna nodded slightly and allowed herself to be led away, looking with worry at Haruka. The sandy blonde knew something she didn't and Setsuna didn't like it one bit.

**************

Chibi-Usa shifted under the older girl's weight.  Usagi was sobbing into Chibi-Usa's lap. "I couldn't even say 'Goodbye'… I just sat there, so miserable and sad and I made him sad and miserable.  And then he hugged me and was saying something and was brushing my hair and all I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss him one last time and how would I ever be able to live without him. And I hated myself even more at that moment… And then he left, he didn't know what else to do.  And I was standing there pathetic and stupid, a silly girl with a silly crush… I-I am so sorry, Chibi-Usa, I shouldn't be telling you all this… but I can't talk about it to anyone!   They won't understand; they'll hate me!

"They can't hate you, baka…" Chibi-Usa dived under Usagi's bed and retrieved a fallen box of tissues. "It happens; one day you wake up and realize that you're in love. You didn't betray anyone.  You can't choose whom you fall in love with, it just happens."

Usagi blew her nose in the offered napkin and stared at Chibi-Usa "Wow, you're so smart, I can't believe you're my kid from the future!"

Chibi-Usa smirked and stuck her tongue out at Usagi. "You have some good genes in you, you're not that hopeless, actually. And besides, in the future, kids know a lot of… stuff…."

Usagi nodded and fell back on the pillow. She didn't feel like arguing with Chibi-Usa; if the pink-haired snob felt like owning the world today, it was fine with Usagi, at least for now.

Chibi-Usa snuggled on the bed next to the blonde, pressing her face into Usagi's chest. The little girl felt safe and protected with the older girl, but worries and sadness kept invading her mind.

"Stupid Mamo-chan, why does he have to leave for America? What is he thinking? What if something goes wrong, a new enemy, car crash, even the plane ride might not be safe."

Usagi's battle with Nehelenia proved to Chibi-Usa that anything is possible, and the worst thing: her favorite Senshi, her Puu, was not invincible. The pink-haired girl shivered at the memory of all of the Senshi trapped in the mirrors by Nehelenia.   She bit her lower lip and suppressed a sniffle.

"Stupid Puu, stupid Mamo-chan, stupid Senshi, nobody can protect me but Usagi. I wish Vash-chan was my dad, he would never let me disappear!"

Chibi-Usa closed her eyes and failed to notice the bright light coming from the Crystal…

**************

"No…"

Setsuna clasped her suddenly dry throat.  She was on the way back from Vash's dimension.  Then she felt it… push and shift… and then all went black… the future was changing… 

Appearing at the Time Gate, the Guardian of Time realized that the way to Crystal Tokyo was closed.  She fell on her knees and banged her fists on the solid door.

"Puu?" – Chibi-Usa blinked when she saw Pluto's face. "I've come back… Mamo-chan left for America, the girls are busy with their new school year, so I've decided to come home."

"Small lady, there's been a disturbance in the time stream… I'm afraid there is no way for you to come back home…"

Suddenly tired and feeling centuries old, Setsuna tried to get up from her kneeling position and almost fell. A strong hand grabbed her arm and helped her to balance her body.  Setsuna saw Chibi-Usa go pale, her mouth shaped in a perfect 'O'.

Someone brushed by the Guardian of Time and picked the stricken Chibi-Usa up. "I'll take her to her parents."

The stranger turned around and Setsuna went absolutely still. Daring pale blue eyes stared back at her, perfect thin lips upturned in a slight smirk…

"This is NOT happening…!"

Stay tuned for the sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
